Forever In Love
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Sequel to This is War - Roxas is in his new life with no memories of his previous, when he turns 17 he starts to have nightmares each night about a man named Axel until he meets him when their lips touch.
1. Sudden Kiss

**Author Notes:**

**This is an alternate Universe when Roxas is reincarnated. :)**

**Sequal to - This Is War.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing!**

* * *

**._.**

_Running from a burning city that is happening all around me, scared for my life I immediately stopped. Feeling the brisk air on my skin but smelled burning flesh that seemed to be from the bodies laying all around me._

_I saw a small moogle plushie that was covered in blood, turning around and straight ahead I saw a man with long spiky red hair and green eyes, and man I never saw before, his hands tucked in the pockets of his long black coat that he's wearing._

_A smile on his face,"Let's meet in the next life!" This stranger had said and his words had effected me strongly and I didn't know why. But as the flames started to cover him finally unwanted tears spilled from my eyes and drowned my conciousness. _

_Before one word was screamed._

_"Axel!~" The flames engulfed him._

There was this sudden gasp as I sat up in bed, panting harshly as sweat trickled down the side of my face. I wiped it away as I concentrated on my breathing and smiled when my eyes closed.

"Another.. dream of him?" I opened my clear blue eyes then suddenly my bedroom door was flung open and my cheerful cousin walked in. His name is Sora, he's sixteen years old with spiky brown hair and the same blue colored eyes.

"Get ready Roxas, Schools today!" He said excitedly as he picked up a pile of clothes on the floor and buried me with them. I slightly pushed them off and gave Sora a smile.

But when he looked at me I can tell he knew something was wrong. Sora sat down next to me, "Bad dream?" He wrapped his arms around me and warmly embraced me and I felt a little lighter as the small pain disappeared from my chest.

"Who cares." I muttered into his ear.

We both laughed and once he let go he left my bedroom so I can get changed. And when I did I was now wearing black jeans with a white and black shirt with a black sweater. I slipped my white socks over my feet and ran out of my bedroom.

Sora was waiting for me downstairs in my empty living room.

"It's been a month since your birthday the big seventeen right?" Sora said as he opened the door when I slipped my shoes on and we walked out, slamming the door behind us.

Sora recently came out of the closet he's now dating his best friend Riku.

"Riku said he'll meet us at school. Gosh he's such a sweet-heart" Sora went into his fantasy world, I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"So.. how's Axel?" Sora asked me, I groaned since I told Sora about Axel. The mysterious being in my dream who I seem to care about.

"Same dream ever since I turned seventeen. He died" I muttered, Sora patted my back. "Maybe the dreams well go away!" He told me, I glanced at him.

"Soorraa. You said that two weeks ago" I whined, then he laughed and we heard honking.

"My Riku-kins!" He squealed when we saw his black volvo, Riku was always the popular and richest but nice to everyone I thought he would be an asshole but I guess I was wrong.

He waved at us, and I waved back Sora ran towards him giving the silver head a big kiss on the cheek.

Riku's wearing black jeans and a white shirt the top wasn't buttoned, and he's just so.. _pale_.

"Rox how was your sleep?" He asked with a smile holding Sora's waist, I rolled my eyes forgetting I told him also.

"I didn't get anything to eat.." I muttered, I knew they wouldn't care since at the moment they we're looking at each other like they never saw each other for days on end.

It was kind of disgusting.

The bell rang which snapped them out of their mood, we walked up the sidewalk and entered the school, we go to Dawn high nothing interesting goes on there.

"Demyx get back here!" A boy with sandy blond hair ran past us laughing while a teacher chased him.

I never get how he can be Grade.12, Riku's friends with him and a guy name Zexion or something. He says Demyx and Zexion are best friends almost inseparable which is obvious since Zexion just walked past us with a few books in his hands sighing.

My first is English with Lightening, I waved to Sora and Riku and walked in. She was sitting on her desk looking at the attendance.

"Roxas Strife sit down" She ordered, I nodded and sat in the back.

Lightening has sorta curling pink hair, pale complex tin, a teal shirt with black jeans and black heels with some metallic bracelets.

Once that hour went by my next was Art with Ms Roland.

When I was walking down the hallway I saw a blond walking out from his class,"Tidus!" I yelled and he looked and waved. "Rox! What's up?" He asked slapping my arm playfully but the pressure hurt something that was hidden under my clothing.

"Nothing, since we have homeroom and third wanna walk together?" I asked him. "Sure!" Tidus said enthusiastically.

"I'm going to ask Yuna out.. you need a girlfriend.." He nudged my arm again, I grinded my teeth at the pain but from what was under my clothing.

To make things more normal I simply agreed even though I didn't want too have anyone in my life. "Yeah you're right.. I'll find someone soon!"

Tidus liked Yuna ever since we came to Dawn high, he just never had the courage to ask her out and we're only in the 11th grade, thinking it over I wonder if I'll ever date anyone.

Once we came to homeroom which is with Mr Valentine, he thinks alot though. "Roxas,Tidus sit" He muttered, we did with the rest of our friends and we started talking he just simply sat at his desk looking at nothing.

The guy has long black hair who loves red.. alot of red.

Once homeroom was finished me and Tidus ditched with Riku and Sora, unfortantly it was raining out.

Sora was obviously in the passenger seat with Riku, me and Tidus in the back talking about nonsense, Tidus was kicking Sora's seat which was annoying my cousin and making me laugh.

Once the rain was done with Sora all of a sudden wanted to go to a park where there was probably wet grass and mud, naughty naughty Sora thinking such things about Riku, smirking at him he knew.

"Shut up Roxas!" He yelled, I then kicked his seat. "You guys quit it I got this for a reason" Riku growled, we all shut up and then I got curious.

"You wrecked the last one right?" I asked smugly but Riku just glared darkly at me. We all opened the car doors and closed them instantly.

The air outside was very damp and it smelled rather earthy. I actually enjoyed it, even when it touched my skin and wrapped it's splendidness around me until I heard Sora's squeal that intrupted my thoughts.

Sora was very excited, Riku got a towel from his car and ran after Sora

"Wait..Soraa!" Riku yelled, Tidus followed after my relucent cousin.

I chuckled and walked onto the sidewalk about to head over towards them I felt a really weird presence like I was being watched so I decided to turn around and see, when I did I instantly stopped breathing.

"Axel?" coming back for air he was standing across the street from me wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, black shoes also probably a black shirt, staring directly at me like all he saw was my soul, my body started to move on it's own and all of a sudden I was in front of him he didn't move either until I grabbed his coat and pulled him down.

Our lips instanlty making contact and I felt so much heat radiating off him.

Then I pushed him away coming back to reality. "Oh fuhk.. sorry!" I said turning around.

"Rox..as?" I heard him say my name when I turned he was giving me a questioning look, one of his hands in his hair.

"I'm.. sorry about what I did.. but do I know you?" I asked him, he smiled and shook his head.

"Noo. Sorry. I'm friends with Demyx and Zexion they.. sorta know you!" He explained, I don't know them I wanted to say but I let it slide.

He chuckled. "Not everyday I get a free kiss from someone as cute as yourself"

I was taken back. "Are.. you flirting with me?" I was immune to flirting.

He laughed abit nervously. "I'm.. Axel Phoenix!" His hand came into view, but I was surprised his name was Axel.

"Ro..xas Strife!" I muttered shyly, damn he's the guy in my dreams.

Shaking his hand once our contact was gone I wished for more but shouldn't take things for granted. "Rooxxaass!" I heard my name when I looked Sora was swinging on a swing with Tidus, Riku was sitting on a bench.

"My friends should be here soon.. so could I wait with you?" Turning around facing Axel again, he was sorta shy for his own good. "Sure!"

We started to walk and my neck ached alot not wanting to show it I simply ignore it. Axel was tall I wonder how old he is, and it didn't seem he goes to school anymore.

"Who's he?" Tidus asked, Riku also looked, Sora enjoyed the swing, me and Axel sat on a picnic table.

"Axel!" He introduced, Sora and Riku looked shocked.

I laughed abit, "How old are you?" He looked at me, noticing his dark green eyes we're almost poison like. "Twenty-One. Yourself?"

"I just turned seventeen last month" I felt stupid, he was an adult and I'm only seventeen damn it.. wait I'm straight not ...that way..

"I remember my days when I was seventeen... It was fun" He chuckled. Now he made it worse.. making me sound young.

"Yeeah. By the way.. Sora,Riku and Tidus" I pointed out, Axel nodded and turned. "Demyx and Zexion" I looked and they we're walking over to is, Demyx was holding alot of books while Zexion was licking a Popsicle with a smile plastered on his face.

The guy had a sorta emo fringe going on but I hear he's not even close at being depressing.

"Axel hows it going man.. did you find that apartment your brother requested?" Demyx asked placing all the books on the table, good it wasn't so wet.

The red head infront of me nodded. "Yeah I did actually and Reno's right I like it!"

"Riku man.. having a double date?" Demyx asked, I glared at him. "Uh. I'm not gay. And Tidus is just a friend" I said angrily, he smiled innocently.

"He was just playing!" Zexion siad hitting Demyx on the back of the head.

"If your not gay.. why did you kiss me?" Axel asked me, I felt heat coming from my cheeks.

"I thought you we're someone else!" I said not making eye contact. "Suurree" Demyx muttered, I shot another glare at him which he also got a slap to the back of the head by Zexion.

My friends came walking over to us. "Skipping class Zex.. never knew you would do such a thing!" Riku teased, Zexion glared at him then I saw Demyx wrap his arms around the guys waist.

"He does whatever I say" I could swear he meant to say it in a seductive way, I shuddered never wanting to be in that kind of position.

"Well nice meeting you but I gotta unpack!" Axel stood up and smiled at me, "Maybe I'll see you around!" He winked, but I didn't get it.

Zexion and Demyx followed after him, I was still wondering what he meant then Sora hugged me almost choking me until Riku pried him off.

"Meeting your dream guy.. how does it feel?" Sora asked, all three looking at me but Tidus looked confused.

Shrugging not really knowing the answer I sighed. "I.. don't know!" My head fell against the wood.

"Well I can tell he likes you.. A gay guy likes a straight guy!" Sora said, Riku chuckled and again I think Tidus is just confused.

I groaned at the thought, I kissed a guy.

* * *

**Axel's P.O.V.**

Once we came from the park, we headed down a back alley towards my apartment. I know it shouldn't really matter but I noticed a few things about Roxas earlier and now.

First he was disheveled to his clothing and his hair, he had a few bruises on his face. One on his cheek and the other under his jaw, the side of his left eye was a bit puffy as if he got punched there too.

At least he's some what not remembering. I turned to Zexion, he mostly knows a lot of people just from being quiet and observing, I always call it stalking but he says it's not stalking... Oh wells.

"Do you know anything about Roxas Strife?" I asked him, he glanced at me and I knew he was wondering why bring up the subject.

Zexion thought it over though. "Yeah I guess so. Only child lives with his father.. Why?" He asked but I only shrugged, wondering where his mother is.

"Are you interested in him?" Demyx asked, his arm dangling over my shoulder, I smiled. "Sure!"

We came to an apartment building and walked into the place heading upstairs coming to door 6 and walking in, the place looked empty but my stuff all over the floor.

"Radiant Garden to much for yeah?" Demyx asked walking over to my chair and sitting down on it.

I shrugged. "New scenery"

Demyx pulled Zexion in his lap, the slate haired only glared at him. "I'm trying to do something!" He said and got off Demyx while he only sulked.

Zexion left the room,"Sometimes I wonder if my best friend is a girl?"

Rolling my eyes. "Why not make it official?" I asked meaning the dating thing, they been intimate for the past 4 months and It's wierd when their not dating.

"He doesn't want to!" Demyx rolled on his side in disappointment.

I chuckled. "Is it that hard to be in a relationship?" I asked him, he got up and glared at me.

"Hey, you had dreams of this Roxas kid.. Once I told you he was at my school, you packed up and came here for someone you barely know and he isn't even gay!" I sighed at how insensitive he was being, even though I knew already about Roxas and understood that he wasn't gay.

"Remember Dem, he kissed me first" I grinned, Demyx gave up and sat down agian then Zexion entered looking at me then Demyx the guy held ice-cream.

"Want some?" He meant Demyx, and he also wanted me to leave so they can have some kind of moment.

"Don't.. ruin my new apartment!" I tell them and I slammed the door shut, knowing very well they ain't going to listen to a word I say.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_A/N: How'd you like it? I know horrible. Ick.. lmfao. _

_Anyways._

_Please Review. :)_

_No flames or bashing please! lol._


	2. Smile

**Shawnii notes:**

Well here's the 2nd installment :D

Of Fuhking perfect, yes I got the name off P!nks new song. But I'm seeing the most devious way then the pretty stuff from it.

Lol.

Perfect imperfect right :D cause in the real world everyone is incomplete!

**

* * *

**

**Next day, Axel's POV.**

Apparently I was walking down the street thinking over a few things, let's see I got my things unpacked yesterday and I'm happy that Zexion and Demyx didn't ruin anything but they did get into a fight while Zexion acting like a girl he ran out and Demyx was stuck with me while he was quietly swearing to himself and looking mad he actually through my favorite manga Vampire Knight out the window I yelled at him and he went to get me a new one which was obviously a plan so he could go see Zexion at his fav book store... dumbass.

I called Reno about the rent he said he'll pay for the first month so I could find a job, and then I had another dream of that Roxas kid again.

Something about a deal with him, me and Roxas hated eachother I wonder why? At the moment we don't seem to hate eachother at all, hopefully we won't I kinda like him.

Feeling a rush I started to walk faster, until I saw something unusual I slowed my walking but then stopped when I saw what just occurred in front of me.  
It was that blond kid Roxas again, geez he likes to show up where I go.  
Before I waved he was hit in the face and toppled to the ground, Roxas glared at the man coming out I watched what was happening.

The man kicked Roxas in the stomach and told him to get going, once the man walked back into the house, Roxas got to his feet and started to walk which I wanted to see if he was alright.

Catching up to the blond. "Roxas!" I called out, he immediatly stopped and some reason this seemed familiar he turned around looking at me with no emotion in his blue eyes.

"A-are you alright?" I asked him, coming closer.  
He smiled. "Yepp, how are you Axel?" He asked hearing the fakeness in his voice I sighed.

"I'm actually heading to your school wanna walk there together?" I asked him, Roxas nodded happily but his eyes knew wrong.

I noticed what Roxas was now wearing, dark blue jeans with black sneakers, a black and blue shirt, also he's very thin and pale.

Silent walk with Roxas, he didn't seem cheerful, I saw the bruise forming on his cheek a slight purplish bruise.

Hearing him slowly breathe but almost like he was holding in his breathe as if he tried he would get hit again, then he looked at me. "Why are you heading to my school?" He asked, I thought about.

"Lightening, Reno my brother knows her so I need to speak with her about a few things!" I told him, Roxas nodded.

His golden blond hair glowed against the suns ray, those blue eyes seem so deep and longing and that pale complextion, they we're exactly like in my dream, everything his moist lips and that smile but those eyes and that voice aren't what I hear usually they we're so far gone it's kinda sad.

We came to the school already, there we're a parking lot at the back for students to drive in, and I see some going down a back alley I remember doing that to get high or something.

When we walked in Roxas told me he was going to class,"I have lightening for my 1st so you can come with me!" His blue eyes gazed at me I nodded not really knowing what else to say, once we came to his class I saw the familiar women I was friends with.

"Light!" She turned quickly, her face softened. "Axel you piece of shit!" She said out loud, everyone looked at me, shaking my head in disappointment.

The pink headed women came into the hallway shutting the door after hearing from the room loud chatter, she was looking at me as if she could see my very soul.

"Reno's wondering where the documents for the Gizmo shop!" I asked her, she rolled her eyes at me knowing she was mad. "Why did you have to ask now?"

Her hand on her hip, I shrugged. "I'll give them to Roxas since you two are such good friends!" She mocked me, I felt small butterflies in my stomach.

Then she walked into her class and slammed the door, the chatter calmed down and wondered if Roxas knew my number then I saw his cousin walking by.

"Hey.. uh..Sora right?" I asked the small brunette who nodded. "Axel.. how could I forget you?" He smiled brightly as if he was hiding something but ignored it.

"Here give this to Roxas tell him to phone me after school!" I wrote down my number on a peice of paper and gave him it, he saluted me and walked off.

* * *

Zexion's POV.

* * *

Me and Demyx ended up back in Axel's apartment yesterday wasn't so pleasant, he can really get on my nerves I was currently reading a book while he was trying to get my attention which I didn't think he deserved it so I tried my best to ignore him but his attempts we're really hard not too ignore.

"Zexi.. please look at me!" Demyx casually whined to me, I glanced at him, a pout forming on his pale lips but I looked back at my picture book.

I liked chapter books but at the moment I felt like being lazy and looking at ridiculous illustrations. I'm sitting on Axel's dark brown couch with Demyx pulling on my leg, sometimes I wonder how old he wants to be shouldn't he be 18?

I'm only 17 and I never got harrassed like this before after finding out I might like him and he obviously likes me back but this is just plain stupid.

While looking at the book still I felt his hand not on my leg anymore, he pulled the book down and kissed me square on the lips then he pulled away which I was starting to get into the sudden intrusion of personal space.

"If you don't look at me I'm going to leave you!" He said with a glare, I rolled my eyes. "We're not even together.. whats to leave? matter of fact why don't you?" I asked him bluntly then he frowned and held my hand.

"If you find someone.. they might be bad for you.. and I'll get jealous" He muttered the last words, I again growled in response he looked at me with his blue orbs.

"And your not bad for me?" Okay I was pissed off I know but he didn't have to make it sound like we're just kissing for fun.

One thing I knew about Demyx, he didn't get upset with me for long. Demyx pounced on me and kissed me harshly on the lips, so much lust I couldn't keep up then the door opened Demyx didn't stop until someone pried him off me, I gasped for air.

"Woah. little dude, get a grip this ain't your house!" When I looked up it was our friend Xigbar who's giving us a smirk, Demyx glared at him.

"So. this ain't your house or your moment so go away!" He grunted and looked at me I glared at him getting up from the couch and standing away from him.

"Axel called and wanted me to get some documents for Larxene's new apartment!" He said, me and Demyx's eyes went wide in shock.

"L-Larxene's coming back?" Demyx asked him, Xigbar sadly nodded.

"Yep in a week!" Xigbar said, he walked over to the counter and opened some of the drawers, rummaging through some papers then he took out a large document.

Xigbar wore a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots, long blak pony tail with some grey, he also has a scar on one eye which happened years ago.

"Well love birds I'll be heading out, don't mess up the place or Axel's going to really burn something up!" He warned and slammed the door, leaving me and Demyx in the room again then I felt the atmosphere change drastically.

Demyx got up from the couch and getting his shoes on I watched him then he turned and smiled walking towards me but not touching me or anything I was sorta taken back by his actions.

"I'm not going to touch, kiss or anything to you until we're officially a couple!" He said as if it was a vow, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure Dem anything you want!" I told him, his smile dropped and left the apartment without saying anything else.

My phone went off, looking at it while it sat on the table I got up and walked over to it looking at the caller ID and sighing.

Picking the phone up and answering it.

"Hey!"

::Miss me Zexi-licious?::

Rolling my eyes. "Hardly!"

* * *

Axel's POV. -4:23pm,

* * *

I was at my place, Zexion left a couple hours ago to get someone, when I heard Larxene was coming back I know my hell won't be the same and her's well just ruin everything, Xigbar and Reno still needed the documents and I was waiting patiently on my bed for that phone call from Roxas.

That's when my phone went off, looking at it I didn't know it so I just answered.

"Hello!"

::Uh.. Sorry I would of called earlier.. but I sorta got into some minor trouble.. when should I give you these.. uh documents?:: Roxas,Roxas,Roxas why do you have to sound so damn cute?

"That park we we're at yesterday!" I reminded him, he chuckled. "I'm already here soo.. I guess I'll wait for you!" He muttered.

Kinda shocked by that. "By yourself?"

::Yeah... Riku and Sora left me here..:: He now sounds nervous like he got what a joke was now he just sounds mad.

::Could you just come here?::

I smirked also figuring it out. "Sure Roxy!"

::Don't..call...me that!:: He hung the phone up, guess he was more upset then I thought.

I grabbed my keys and put my shoes on then when I left the apartment, rain had to kill my day I thought of the documents and started to run.

I saw Roxas standing in the rain holding something in his arms probably blocking the rain from hitting the documents, his hair's all wet, face flushed by the cold rain, eyes darker and I noticed something else.

Roxas's bruise is larger and there's one on his jaw, his fingers we're bleeding and his eyes are red as if he was crying. "Are you alright?" I asked him for the second time, he glared at me.

"Were standing in the rain what the hell do you think?" He almost yelled, I nodded not saying anything else pulling him down the street towards my apartment.

Running in and up the stairs I could tell short stuff was giving up but I ignored that and pulled him up the stairs to my apartment noticing it wasn't locked, I swear I locked the damn thing when I pushed the door opened I groaned seeing them with smirks on their faces.

"Already bringing home strays!" The women sitting on one of my chairs holding a sadistic grin on her pale complexion with her devious green eyes I rolled my eyes looking down, Roxas is panting from running.

"Sorry kid!" I said, he laid down on the floor, I smiled and took the documents from him.

Passing her the documents she only smiled.

The women has short blond hair with two antennae like strands sticking up but she's really bad ass for her own good, and the man has long pink curly hair and he's the same level to her which makes this oh-so perfect for my day.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Hiyaa! Well I wrote the first and now here's the second.. I got an idea for the 3rd.

Told you it would be different from THIS IS WAR. :D

Lol.

Please **Review. **:D


	3. S&M

Shawnii's Notes:

Heyy. What's up?

Uhh. This is sorta fast and short, cause I wanna get onto the next chapt, but this one well tell you what's going to happen soon!

Trouble is beautiful Lmfao. I think ahaa.

* * *

Roxas was still laying on my floor but that didn't bother me at the moment, I was looking at S&M, wondering why their in my house and how'd they get in?

The women got off the chair and stood walked infront of me with a smirk on her face, we use to date back then but now no fuhking way I'll go down that road.  
"Is he your new boytoy?" She asked me not leaving my eyes, she meant Roxas and I heard shuffling.  
"Boytoy? what's that suppose to mean?" I could hear the anger in his voice, I looked at him.  
"Roxas go home would you?" I asked him nicely but I really dearly just wanted him to leave so I could deal with these two sinners.  
"Whatever!" He muttered and shut the door silently, I looked back towards the women, the man was now standing with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you two we're heading into town in a week not a few hours!" I asked trying to be civil before I lost my temper walking over to my door I checked and was right about it, the handle was broken.

The women laughed, her eyes always held venom she walked over to the window looking out watching the lightening as it flashes.  
"Rather check my new apartment then we'll be heading back to gather our things, I thought you would miss us Axel!" She said as sensitive her voice could get but I could still hear screeching of a utter laughter.  
"Miss you two now that's funny!" Glaring at them both who didn't seem affected by my annoyance.  
"Who's the kid?" The man asked me, fuhking flower pedo.  
"None of your concern!" I told them, Larxene poked my forehead with her round nail.  
"We'll be living around here Ax, we'll bound to know everyone" Icy her voice could get I shivered then the door opened to Reno and Xigbar they noticed the two intruders.  
"I see you got the documents from Lightening" Reno came over to them grabbing the documents off the table and looked through them.  
Xigbar stared at them sorta mad, Zexion walked in.  
"S&M..." He muttered, they both smirked at him.  
Reno looked at me I noticing his hairs damp remembering it was raining out, cursing at myself I left Roxas to walk home in the rain guess when I see the kid I'll treat him to some coffee or ice-cream which ever this kid likes.

"Alright, your place should be yours in three days just give me a call when your bringing your things down!" Reno said to the women not phased by her fuhked up smile that always seemes to piss me off.

Reno walked out of my apartment before he noticed my broken handle. "I'll get you another!" He told me, I nodded and he was gone.

"No hugs Xiggy?" The women mocked Xigbar who glared at them,"I wouldn't give you one if you we're my own daughter!" He hissed, she only laughed out loud in response.

"So cold" A smirk was placed after.

"Why did you decide to come here.. Larxene, Marluxia?" Zexion asked them, S&M ment something and we all knew it.

Sadism and Masochism

Sadism- is iflicted humiliation or pain on others and having pleasures from it,

Masochism- the enjoyment of receiving pain, abused or dominated.

"I wanted to see my younger brother again!" Marluxia smiled insanly at Zexion who stepped back with a glare. "Brother? I'm your foster brother you idiot!" He growled, Marly stopped getting closer to him, Larxene laughed.

"If your this fun then this year is going to be so exciting!" She grinned, they both left my apartment and I sorta hated Reno for telling them where I lived.

"They broke your door?" Xigbar asked pointed at the broken lock, I nodded sitting down where Marluxia was.

Zexion looked deep in thought, I groaned in frustration. "Why did they come back? Two months ago's they said they loved Destiny islands!"

"Their loonatics we have to get over it!" Zexion spoke, we both nodded knowing we had too.

Xigbar got up and told us he was heading back to the bar.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**.

* * *

_Damn, it's fuhking freezing out. It's raining cats and bitches._

Once I got back to my house, Sora and Riku wondered where I was and asked if I wanted to drink tonight, it's Saturday so mind as well right?

Riku called Demyx and Zexion, they arrived around 7-ish, we had to get ready and seriously Sora took the most longest time in the bathroom.

"Sora hurry up! What the hell are you doing?" Riku banged on the door, we heard shuffling then a groan, the door opened right after with a smiling drunk.

"Where did.. you get the alcohol?" I asked him, he's been in the bathroom over two hours now

"I had some in my bag so I took a few sips!" He hick-up right after, Riku rolled his eyes and pulled him, Sora has a dark blue Addidas bag in his hand.

Black jeans and a white v-neck shirt that had sponge bob square pants, the rain died down an hour ago and I cursed Axel for letting me walk out here like that.

When we got into the truck, Demyx said he'll introduce us to Xigbar and he'll get us the alcohol which was a good thing I guess.

A few hours went by and I could barely remember what happened last night, when I woke up really scared me.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Sorta fast sowwy! :D

I got some of the chapters sorta written down, I'll be editting them! :D

hehee, but also re-reading and re-writing them.

SO it'll take awhile, I'm also trying to go back to school :P hehe

Pleeassee Reviews :D


	4. Drunk, come look for me

**Shawnii's Notes:**

I know In THIS IS WAR.

Never had so much affection, but I did say I would put alot in here.

SO I'll be keeping that promise! :D

AKUROKU! Remember. And RiSora.

-There well be Swearing **[Alot of it so be prepared.]**

hehehee. Soooo. Please Review. and I'll make more amazing Chapters :P

_**Bold Italic **_mean Text msg, and _Italic_ means Thought.

* * *

I glared at the red head who entered the room with a face cloth, he didn't have an expression on his face but seemed tired since he has bags under his eyes.

"How did I get here?" I asked him, he quickly shoved me down onto my back and sat next to me.  
"Not my fault you come looking for me when your drunk" He lightly chuckled as he placed the warm face cloth on my forehead.

"Hangover?" He whispered, I groaned as the head ache kicked in, his face was close to mine and he had a smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

Axel shook his head and moved away from me which some reason inside I wasn't so happy about!

"How.. old are you.. I sorta forgot?" I asked him, he didn't look but I heard him laugh again, that soft sweet laugh, "21 shorty"

I grabbed some of the his dark blue blankets and wrapped them over my head breathing in the clean scent, his pillows also smelled the same. I felt the bed shift and something hit my back when I turned, the first thing I saw was a long spiky red mane in my face.

"Go away!" I growled, He didn't move.

I pushed on his back but nothing when I sat up and looked over, his eyes we're closed and he was breathing slowly. "My bed Roxy, why don't you get out?" He asked, his voice irritably, green eyes shot up.

I glared,"Shouldn't have opened the door Axel! Then we wouldn't have this problem!" I told him softly, he turned over looking right at me with a small smile.

"Door's busted, you walked in and hugged me!"

I felt heat rise to my face, Axel closed his eyes. "How long did you stay up?" I asked him.

"Since you came over around 11, saying you didn't want to go home and just wanted to see me!" Axel mumbled as he rolled on his other side, his body on my side I moved over abit letting him under the blankets.

I was glad his eyes weren't open so he didn't see my face all red,"Close the door.. would you?" He asked, not saying anything I stood up on my feet walking to the bedroom door and closing it with a small click, turning around and walking back to the bed.

Axel's bed was warm, and he was sleeping soundly and quickly I sighed feeling tired my self I laid down next to him then automatically his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"A-Axel?" I asked startled, he made a 'Shhh' sound. "Sleep Roxas, sleep" He mumbled and I nodded nuzzling my head into his chest breathing in his scent.

Burnt wood, cinnamon and apples. _Wierd scent Ax._

_

* * *

_

**Sora's POV.**

* * *

Last night around 11:12 pm, Roxas kept asking about Axel, damn guy was so drunk. He wanted to go see him he left us here, Riku laughed at this but it wasn't funny for me so we followed Roxas to Axel's and peeked in his apartment.

Roxas was hugging Axel around the waist against the wall like he was a lost teddy bear, Axel didn't seem to mind but made a few jokes at my brother then taking him to his bedroom, hopeing he wouldn't do what I was thinking but nahh!.

Anyways it's now 1:20pm, I woke up a few hours ago in my bed with Riku who was sleeping still, my parents weren't home again but Roxas's dad called and asked where he was, I told the asshole he's at a friends then he just hung up.

I cuddled up with Riku, he gave me a peck on the lips and chuckled.

"Whhaat" I slightly whined, Riku started to peck me all over my face. "I love you so much!" He whispered in my ear, I smiled. "Me too, Love you always Riku!"

Sleep took us again.

I heard someone yelling pretty loudly noticing Riku's not with me I get up quickly hoping my parents didn't get home, let's just say there not the most supportive people with homosexuals.

"Shut the fuhk up!" I heard a women who wasn't my mother but my cousin, she wasn't homophobia but someone who doesn't approve of Riku, which is Kairi.

I run down stairs and see my cousin standing by the door as if she just got here, holding her black bag with a furious look on her face I was kinda scared, Riku was leaning against the wall by the kitchen looking sexy as ever.

"Sora why the fuhk is this asshole doing here?" She yelled, turning my attention back to her she slammed the door shut and took her bag off and placed it on the couch looking at me but still pissed off, her fists are clenched.

"Uhh.-" I was about to say something..

"I'm his boyfriend!" Riku bluntly said with a smug smirk on his face as he looked at her with satisfaction, Kairi gasped.

"Your dating him! when I told you all the shit he's been doing?" I froze when her attention was back towards me and I never liked when Kairi was mad, sure she told me about Riku's drug habit and when he was a player back then but he's different he doesn't do that anymore.

"I don't do shit like that anymore" Riku pushed himself off the wall and glared at her, he never liked when his past comes back even in casual conversation.

They we're face to face and I wondered why Kairi was here anyways and when Riku got up?

"This is my relationship Kairi, not yours! You don't need to pry, why don't you go bitch at Roxas he's dating a 23 year old!" Once I siad that I regretted it, she looked at me with another gasp and her eyes we're huge in shock.

"Whhaatt? That's worse then dating Riku!" She yelled, ignoring Riku's glare and walking over to her purse and taking out her black berry and probably texting Roxas.

Riku glanced at me and smiled, he walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and I kissed his lips,"If you dare as much get touchy when I get back with Roxas I'm going to kill someone!" Looking back at Kairi who's putting her black heels on and again slamming the door shut.

The entire house goes silent and I sigh, still feeling Riku's arms around my waist but he picked me up bridalstyle and I groaned. "I'm not your wife Riku!"

Hearing him chuckle. "Pissing Kairi off is alot more fun then I thought!"

He carried me back to my bedroom, hoping she doesn't come back and ruin our perfect moment again.

* * *

**Demyx's POV**.

* * *

It's 2:40 pm and I'm working at Nocturne view which is a music store, my boss Cid is in the back sleeping but that's not the worse of my troubles. My benefit best friend Zexion isn't here and he's usually is, I wonder where he is damn it?

Leaning against the counter looking at a picture of Zexion with a party hat on, groaning it's only been 2 hours since he left to get something from our apartment, the walk is only 15 minutes damn it Zexion where are you?

"Something wrong Dem?" I looked up quickly hearing that perfect angel like voice, short blue hair with that pale like vampire complextion, emotionless blue eyes and dark punk-ish look.

My honey bear Zexion is holding two books, I quirk my head. "Took you that long to get books?" I asked him, Zexion walked over to the counter and placing them there, one was a small photo album, he took the picture that was in my hand and put it into the album where I took it from.

He shut it and smiled. "No, I went to get some coffee and I fell asleep for half an hour then I remember where I was suppose to be!"

My eyes went big in shock and I gasped, "W-whaa? You.. f-forgot.. a-about me?"

Zexion smiled. "Just abit, why don't we go get some coffee later?" He offered, I promised myself I wouldn't molest Zexion until we're offically together, so coffee with my bestfriend wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure, Zexion! You can go back home or stay here?" I asked him, I get off work in 5 hours.

"No, I'll stay and look around!" He always says that, and he just looks everywhere, jeez Cid should hire him.

I went back to sorting things out but glance towards the petite guy who's standing by a bunch of shelves in the back, I wonder what he's doing damn it, Now i'm thinking of wierd things...

Gotta keep him from my mind or I'm going to really lose it.

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

* * *

Opening my eyes I was still in Axel's embrace, I could hear my phone going off I slid out of his arms and reached under the pillow grabbing my phone and looking at the screen. A text from my older cousin Kairi, she's 21 in college and has auburn hair from her mother and blue eyes, she's thin but with a very serious anger issue, never saw her for a few months wonder what she wants, Kairi isn't homophobic or anything.. good since she has a gay cousin.

Unfortuntly she disapproves of Sora's relationship with Riku, not like it's any of her business what they do behind close doors but she likes to be nosy and since she's texting me she probably found something out that she wants to discuss.

She texted me at 1:34, it's now 4:16pm, I rolled on my back reading the text, I groan.

**_-WTF? are you doiin wit a 23 yr old?_**

_Damn it Sora!_

Looking at Axel he shifted on his other side, I could now see his fiery mane in my face.

Focusing back to the problem, Kairi probably found out about Riku being at Sora's and Sora probably got frustrated and told Kairi about Axel..well his age apparently since she hasn't said his name.

_**-No I'm not with a 23 yr old**_

Knowing the situation I got up, my hang over was slightly gone, grabbing my black sweater and walking out of the room shutting the door silently, then walking down the hallway noticing another red head and a larger man in the kitchen looks like their fixing the door knob or something.

Red head looked at me, he looks like Axel but in a suite. "Axel's one night stand?" He asked, I grumbled at the statement.

"Do you think I'm the type?" I asked in a growl, he shrugged. "Guess not, you a friend of his?"

I nodded grabbing my sneakers and putting them on. "Tell Axel I'll see him around!"

The red head nodded. "Names Reno by the way. Lexeause is the man fixing the broken door knob." He pointed out, I nodded and walked out of the apartment walking back to my place hoping my dad's gone.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Heyyy!**

I'm just waiting for a Review. Lmfao.

I said Affection so I'm trying to put alot.

Sorry fer the POV switching.. :D

Anywho...

REVIEW AND ENJOY! 


	5. Helpless Plea

Shawnii's Notes:

Remember. Swearing/Blood. Also Fluff! :D

Alot of tears in this chapter! But you can review!

Thank you whoever does. Makes me happy!

:)

* * *

Normal POV.

A harsh slam came to the blonds bedroom door, then another and a groan is heard.  
"Ungrateful bastard!" The man who kicked him cursed, a furious glare at the blond.  
"I didn't tell you to leave but you do it anyways, worse of all you go and spend your night over at someones place! Your a fuhking whore!" Another violent scream piercing Roxas's ears, his eyes slightly open, another bruise forming on his right eye.

Some more bruises on his stomach, his father stomps away slamming the door shut.  
Roxas stays where he is on the floor trying not to feel anymore pain, hearing shuffling and cursing then the front door slam shut.

Few minutes after, Roxas stays where he is on the floor in his bedroom, feeling the coldness of his heart harden and hurt, small trinkles of tears fall from his eyes and few he can feel blood from his lip and leg where his father kicked him harshly.

_I'm worthless._

He pants alittle until he hears his phone vibrating, if that went off while his father was here he would probably have another bruise to his face and be grounded for two weeks just for the phone interrupting.

His arms move but it hurts on the shoulders but he gets up anyways ignoring the pain then he grabs his phone off his bed then Roxas falls to the floor again panting and wheezing.  
He looks at the caller ID and groans more.

"Hello" He weakly answered, the tears still coming down.  
'Roxas, should of gave me a warning when you left!' The man on the other line said with a laugh, Roxas didn't do anything but ignored the teasing, obviously he wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes.

"Sorry, had to head home!" Rolling on his back and a loud groan came to his lips, he didn't notice the extremely harsh pain on his back until now.  
'Uhh. I know this is none of my business but are you alright?' He asked Roxas.  
"Your right.. it's none of your business. So let's drop it!"

Silence on the other line, Roxas hung up anyways not wanting to talk with Axel.

Then there was a slam on the front door, then the door opened. "Roxas... Roxas you home?" It was Kairi, not liking where this was going.

His door opened and Kairi's purse fell to the floor when she saw him laying down on his back with tears and blood on him also the massive bruise on his eye.

"Oh god.. don't tell me he did this!" She ran over to him, holding him in her arms, the tears stopped and he groaned when she touched him. She grabbed his phone and looked at his contacts.

"You come here to look at my phone? Gee your nice!" Roxas sarcastically says, Kairi rolls her eyes and smiles, she knows Roxas has been abused but he told her when she sees him like that she shouldn't do anything and leave his business so she promised and she kept it.

"Here he is!" She mutters and presses the button 'talk' and puts the phone to her ear and helps the blond to his feet.

::Hello, my name is Kairi Strife, I'm Roxas's older cousin! And I want to know if your dating my cousin!:: She said sternly as she leaves Roxas on his bed and walks to the bathroom, he heard the tap go on.

::Really.. so your not dating him. Straight.. oh yeah I forgot! Uhh. could you do me a favor?:: She asked Axel, she didn't even know the guy and she talks to him like she knows him.

Kairi came back with a wet wash cloth and placed it on his forehead, he winced in pain and the heat from it.

::I'll pay you 50 dollars a week to care for Roxas!:: She smirks, Roxas rolls his eyes at her.

She nods and looks at his wrists and legs also neck. ::70 dollars? Yeah that's fine. Can you come get him and make it quick, his dad well be here and I don't need Roxas getting more shiners!::

"Gee tell him everything. Fuhk sakes this is stupid!" Roxas says to her, she ignores him though and walks to the closet taking out a duffel bag and putting in a few shirt,pants,socks,underwear and other stuff like his cell phone charger,Ipod, money and wallet.

::10 minutes well do fine, Yeah. You have to come in and get him though I can't carry him.. to heavy!:: She laughs, hearing Axel laugh also.

Then she hangs the phone up and puts it into the duffle bag and smiles at me, "I'll go get your shoes!" She whisperers and walks out of the room, he lays there and tries to ignore the immense pain all over his body.

Kairi came back and she looks over his body again. "It is my business and I should of did this earlier, Your father knows your friends and Sora but he doesn't know Axel!" Kairi says as she uses the cloth to wipe away some tears that stained his face.

"It doesn't mean it's his business either!" Roxas mutters.

Kairi nods and kisses his forehead. "I'll keep you safe from that man!"

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

* * *

The worse pain on my entire body was the large bruise on my back, the man was strong for just a few kicks and punches he choked me abit and pushed me against the wall a few times but it seemed normal but I guess not since I have all this damn stuff on my body.

Kairi had to make it worse also, calls Axel so he can take care of me for fuhk sakes I'm fine!

We heard a car stop in front of the house and someone came towards the house, Kairi went to meet my babysitter damn it.

Axel came in looking more happier but when he saw me I saw distress in his eyes, sadness and grief but worry was there also, he came towards me and sighed, his arms wrapped around my body and he picked me up bridal style which wasn't so fun.

I still felt the pain and I winced harshly, I heard him say 'Shh. it'll be okay!' I start to panic abit, my heart beating harshly and my mind wouldn't focus on anything but the pain, I close my eyes tightly feeling tears escape then I heard a small whimper again escape my mouth, Axel carried me to a black car, Kairi held my bag and Axel got in the back.

Reno was in the front seat looking worried, I was sitting on Axel's lap as I clung on his shirt tightly, Kairi opened the other door and put my bag on the seat then she shut the door.

"I'll call later and see how he is!" She says, and then we drove off.

"M-make..it..s-stoopp!" I panted feeling tears harshly escape I think I liked the floor better, Axel held me close, my legs we're residing on the seat and Axel held my back lightly.

"Shh.. we're almost to my place Rox!" He whispered in my ear but I can hear the desperation in his voice.

Another cry escaped my mouth. "Ahh,. uh..j-just.. make it s-stop!" My breathing was erratic now, I couldn't handle how the pain hurt so much, my eye hurt because of the tears and my back just hurt cause it wasn't straight, and there we're bruises forming on my legs and arms.

Then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and I was laying down again on Axel's bed, My shirt was off, thank goodness my pants we're on but my socks we're gone.

The pain was coming back and again I gasped, tears coming down again which was a real pain. Axel came in, "Roxas.. are you alright?" He asked, I knew he didn't know what to do he seemed scared.

"Y-yeah!" I tried to calm my breathing, Axel's head landed on my chest, feeling his hair tingle against my heated skin, noticing there a washcloth on my forehead.

A few minutes past and Axel got up to leave,"Don't go!" I said quickly, Axel stopped turning around with a frown.

"Don't.. leave me!" I honestly said to him, Axel closed the door and laid next to me, he wasn't so close but I could hear his breathing,

Axel's hand came to mine and he intertwined his with mine but it was limp cause I couldn't really move it since my hand was also bruised, I shivered and Axel noticed.

"Cold?" He asked and got up going towards his closet and taking out a large dark red fluffy blanket, and covering me with it then he got underneath.

More tears fell from my eyes and lightly whimpered, of course Axel heard and looked at me with a frown. "Tell me!" He whispered coming closer but I didn't notice cause I closed my eyes, feeling his lips on the side of my eye, Axel lightly kissed the tears away.

I shook my head. "I... can't!"

I bite my lip so hard it started to bleed so I left it like it, feeling another presence I looked up and saw Axel's face in front of me then he leaned in and his lips brushed against mine in a soft kiss.

The kiss never went beyond gentle. It stayed tender. Roxas shuddered slightly. Axel pulled back quickly we looked at each other and tears fell and he kissed those away. "I'll stay with you Roxas!" He whispered and laid next to me when I moved my body and hugged him, not really knowing what I was feeling but I didn't want to be alone, the pain hurt as hell but all I wanted was body heat from a certain red head.

* * *

**Axel's POV.**

* * *

It's been a week now since Roxas came to live with me, to my surprise he wasn't responsible.

I walked into the bathroom right after he got out of the shower, his face went red quickly in shock trying to shoo me out of the room, I rolled my eyes grabbing the towel that was on his head, there was another wrapped loosely around his waist.

I took the blow dryer and started to dry his hair as he protested but shut up after words, liking the silence except from the blow dryer, and the red smeared blush on his face, his eyes didn't glance up or in the mirror but they we're at his feet his hands holding his towel up tightly.

I chuckled. "Grow up kid, I won't rape you!" I told him who glared at me.  
"Well. if you want me too?" I winked, his face turned a darker red.

Which made me laugh,"Just kidding!"

I put the blow dryer down and walked out of the room laughing, Roxas slammed the door shut.

A few minutes past, Roxas stepped out of the bathroom.  
A black and white sweater on, his hair spiked up as usual and dark blue jeans with white socks.  
He glared at me.

"Never.. do that again!" He angirly said, I nodded and sat down on the couch staring the black screen, I still didn't get cable which was a real shame.

Roxas sat next to me and sighed. After I figured his father was abusive to this little hell angel I couldn't let him go through anymore, so I convinced Roxas here to come live with me and Roxas agreed, I'm happy I have an older brother that works with the cops and is 2nd in command so Reno was getting some papers and stuff so I can be the kids legal guardian, Roxas's dad is so going to flip.

I sniffed the air and I instantly loved how he smelled, strawberries and raspberries. His hair was sorta wet and his face glowed, eyes still abit dark but we're lighter like he was at peace, but I could still feel that uneasiness from the kid which made me sad.

When Kairi his older cousin called me last week and is giving me 70 dollars each week just for letting Roxas here live with me and I have to protect him, there's only one bedroom which was a shame but we didn't mind sleeping in the same bed.

Roxas didn't go to school since he was beaten severely by his father, I hear from Sora it's natural. When I saw Roxas it looked as if he was dying on his bed and I was the last person on his will he wanted to see.

Roxas turned his head giving me a blank look. "What is it Ax?" He asked me, I smiled and leaned he saw this and leaned back but I got his small cute puffy cheeks.

"I'm..straight.. remember Axel?" He asked me, Roxas is now on his back on the couch and I'm on top looking down staring at his flushed face, wondering what he's blushing about if he's not gay.

"Ooh. I remember. When I kiss you each night and you don't seem to mind,..hmm. your so straight!" I teased him, and I saw his lip form into a cute pout.

Leaning in and kissing that pout he blushes again but not stopping the kiss. "Told you hunny! Your not straight.. well you can be bi!" I whisper against his lips, hearing him shudder, my hands holding his waist so he doesn't fall from the couch or squirm.

The bruise on his eye is sorta still there, I saw the one on his back and that was pretty dark, also his arms had minor bruises, legs also did too.

"I'm.. tired!" He whispers, looking in his azure eyes and smile. "It's 3pm Roxas!"

He shrugs, So I stand up and pick him up bridal style. "You don't need to do that all the time!" He glares at me as I carry the hell angel to our bedroom, in my entire life I never thought I would be sharing a room with someone, not with someone as cute as him but I am.

Placing him on the bed lightly, walking to the door and shutting it, he covers up and I do also getting close to his body.

He breathes deeply. "I have dreams.. of you!"

My entire body stiffen when those words escape his lips, I couldn't believe he remembers, no he's just remember bits not all of it. I squeeze the blond tightly, and sigh touching his golden blond locks.

"Don't remember.. please don't!" I say to him, but Roxas doesn't say anything and I could tell he fell asleep quickly.

_~~ Roxas's Dream-_

_It's warm out, and he stopped for a reason he doesn't remember, turning around quickly and glaring feriosuly at the person behind him who ripped the earphones from his ears and destroyed his pleasent walk home._

_"We hate eachother Axel, why would I date you?" He asked a sorta younger red-head who is smirking at him._

_"I know, I feel stupid for even asking!" He replies snarly but with a chuckle._

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why would this idiot even ask that? Jealous? Marluxia liking me how gross!_

_~~End of Roxas's Dream._

I watch as Roxas stirs in his sleep wondering what's going on in his little blond head.

"I..hate...you..Axel!" He mumbles, my hearts speeds up.

_He's remembering. _

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Shawnii Notes:**

Heyy!

:D Uhh. I might have messed up!

It's 8:31am. Stayed up all night just to write this, took awhile but yeah Might be mistakes.

Sowwwyy!

Anywho.

Please Review. :D Make me Happy! LOL.

-I sorta fixed it... don't know.. Lol.


	6. Daily Dose

**Shawnii Notes:**

Heyy, Well I got a new villian. Sure I like Larxene and Marluxia but I also found someone else who I adore and love now.

And yes he's in this chapter and maybe the rest also.

Let's just say he torments with passion. :P

-There well be some multiple POV changes. Sorry, but.. yeah! :D

Enjoy and Review. 

* * *

I opened my eyes to Axel's mane in my face.. again. Pushing the strands away I feel something on my stomach, removing the blankets and seeing his hand holding onto my side I push it away needing the bathroom.

When I roll off the bed with a thud all the pain come back harshly, groaning loudly tears fall and I think I'm ready to just die here and now.

"Roxas?" Hearing mumbling, then a blanket getting thrown, Axel looks down quickly and sees me on the floor crying from the immense pain.  
He gets off the bed and picks me up again and places me on the bed gently, turning the small lamp that's next to me.  
"What we're you trying to do.. and go?" He asked me, Axel yawned.  
"Bathroom!"

Axel nodded, he helped me to the bathroom but waiting outside of it. Once I was finished he took me back to the bed and laid down.  
"Can you stay still without falling off the bed?" He asked me, I didn't look at the red head who took that as a yes.  
Few minutes after he fell asleep and I also descended into another dream.

_

* * *

__-"Chh. Roxas! Why don't you calm down not like I did anything wrong!" Riku spat with a smirk on his face, some reason I was mad at him._

_"Fuhk off Riku! I dont' have time for this!" My mouth moved on it's own, then Riku looked rather pissed off, the Riku I knew wouldn't act so child-ish then he made his move and pushed me against the lockers pretty harshly, my binder slipping from my grasp then I saw it slide down the hallway._  
_Looking up and seeing who it was made me gasp. Axel._

_-"Whoops!" He said sarcastically and walked into a room._

* * *

"Hey kid..wake up!" I opened my eyes and some light blinded me, Axel was putting on a dark green sweater and zipping it up half away.  
"W-where are you going?" I sat up then laid down instantly, a gasp came from my mouth.  
Hearing Axel chuckle and walking over to me.

"Work, I called Reno and he's coming over to.. uh.. babysit you until I'm done!" Axel sat down on the bed with a smile as I gaped at him.

"Your letting a complete stranger look after me while your gone?" I asked him, he grinned.

"Stranger No. Older and wiser brother yes!"

He then got up and left me in the room cause he heard knocking from the front door, hearing him talking with someone then foot steps walking closer and closer towards me, then his brother entered with Axel. I swear I'm going to die just for being in a room with two red-heads with the same eye color, sorta same tattoos under neath thier eyes and attitude.

"Well you don't look that bad since I last saw you!" Reno sat down next to me and Axel sat on my other side, I think my face was getting hotter from just having them both here.

Reno had a different kind of hair style and choice of clothing then Axel does, maybe cause he's the oldest and that Axel says he has many connections and works with the police.

Reno has the same red hair except his is in a long pony tail, small bangs are cut and pulled back into smaller spikes and black goggles laid on his forehead, his tattoos or we're those scars well they we're on the sides of his eyes but looked pulled down and a orange-ish red.

He wore a white buttoned shirt but right now they we're unbottoned to his collarbone, and a black jacket draped over his body, black pants and white socks.

Same grin on both faces. "Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of cake!" I growled not liking the attention, both chuckled.

"You mind as well be Roxas, you look rather delicious!" Reno purred, my face got hotter, Axel laughed. "Stop making the straight kid blush!" He teased.

"If I could move I would kill you both!"

Silence... they both burst out laughing. "Sure Roxy!" Reno stood up and left the room.

Axel got off the bed also and looked at his phone quickly, "Well Roxas, I guess I'll see you later! Don't judge Reno, he's actually a smart person!" Axel saluted me and left the room, hearing him saying bye to Reno then the door shut after wards.

_Stuck with another Pheonix? Greeaaattt!_

_

* * *

_

**_Zexion's POV._**

* * *

It's been a week since Demyx told me he wouldn't molest me until we're dating and I liked the space alot, but I could also see Demyx was trying hard to stay committed to his promise that sometimes he would go to the back room of the store that is called Nocturne and slightly cry then walk back with a smile.

I told him this wasn't healthy for him. "I promised, stop trying to provoke me!" He sniffed, his eyes we're sorta red but not completely and his face was paler then usual.

I rolled my eyes,"I didn't mean that Dem, I meant you shouldn't cry you'll scare the customers with your face!"

He gaped at me and walked away to the back room slamming the door rather harshly and I could hear him crying,"Rather harsh today Zexi!" Turning around hearing the familiar voice, Axel smirked at me as he walked around me and went behind the counter.

I shrugged."I'm right aren't I? People might think he's sick and they won't come here anymore!" Hearing a gasp, turning our attention to Demyx who looked more sadder and tears burst out and he slammed the door again.

"No need to say it any harsher Zex, where's your heart today?" Cid came from the other side of the store with some boxes of newer CDs and games.

"This gots nothing to do with a heart, I'm telling Demyx to stop crying so he doesn't scare anyone off jeez!" I groaned, Axel chuckled as he took the boxes and ripped the middle of the tape with a box cutter and opening it.

"There's only one way to make him stop!" Cid says, we both look at him curiously. "Make it official already!"

Axel laughed as he stacked the CDs, Cid walked away with a light chuckle going to the back room.

"I don't want to date him!" I almost yell, Axel hit me with a small black pole. "Ow!"

He was glaring at me. "Why make out with him anyways if your not interested?"

Thinking over it and I shrug avoiding eye contact, I start to walk out then I stop. "Where's Roxas, I hear he got injured by Victor again!"

Axel's head shot up quickly. "How do you know his dad?" He asked surprised.

"I known Roxas for awhile since we we're younger but his father separated us, guess Roxas doesn't remember me!"

Demyx emerged from the room but I left before he saw me.

* * *

**_Roxas's POV._**

* * *

Reno took me to the living room, he was saddened that Axel didn't have cable but he made me some food, eggs, bacon and some ice tea with lemon.

"Thanks!" I mumbled, taking some of the eggs into my mouth, he sat on the couch next to me watching me eat. "Are.. you.. gay?" I asked him, finishing some of it that was in my mouth and looked at the grinning red head.

He nods. "I like you Roxas but.. I think Axel would love you more!" I don't know but I think my cheeks got hotter and my heart started to pounder faster and harder in my chest.

"Why say that? We barely know each other!"

Reno smiles lighty and shrugs. "Do you like the food?"

I nod, of course I liked it barely had any for awhile. "I can tell you didn't eat for a week straight, and how you are lazy and can't use your body says that you drink for a living"

Once he said that all, the entire plate was cleaned off and I was downing the juice he gave me.

He chuckled then his phone went off, getting up and walking towards it and answering it.

"Hey, what's up?"

Reno looked at me with a sly smirk. "Worried already Ax? Hm. Thanks for the idea!" He hung up, I wondered what he meant when I finally swallowed all the food and juice.

He walked towards me like a predator cornering it's prey, I felt some what scared and vulnerable. "I.. hear that.. Axel has.. something alluring that you can't help but follow!" He whispered that words as he sits down next to me, closing the gap slowly as his lips brush against mine, heat rising to my face instantly.

I didn't notice until now but both his hands we're on my shoulders and he pulled my body and our lips crashed together, my eyes widen in shock but his we're closed.

Then we pulled apart, I slightly panted when he chuckled. "One simple kiss and I feel so much better"

Looking up and Reno has a small blush on his face and he smiled at me, ruffling my hair. "I'll get the cable!" He says walking back to the table in the kitchen where his cell phone is.

Shaking my head trying to get how Reno's lips we're sorta similar to Axel's but Axel's we're alot hotter.

* * *

**_Sora's POV._**

* * *

When Kairi came over a week ago telling me about Uncle Victor hurting Roxas again, I was really furious and was about to go over there myself to beat the shit out of him myself, maybe make everything better but Kairi told me Roxas is now living with Axel and his older brother which is part of the Turks got Victor under arrested and Axel might be his new guardian which is wierd. Since Roxas has been dreaming of Axel since he turned 17, I wonder what's up then.

"Still thinking of Roxas?" I turned my attention to my boyfriend Riku, we skipped the afternoon again and sitting on a picnic table in the park where we met Axel.

I nodded and smiled leaning in and kissed his beautiful sculpted lips, he pulled onto my shoulders and lifted me onto the table and our kiss wasn't so innocent anymore, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered quickly ravishing harshly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my body, feeling his hand going up my shirt and the other holding me in place.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk! Never knew you had it in you to kiss Riku. Always thought you we're a coward!" We stopped instantly, turning around and gasping when I saw who it was that insulted me.

Golden yellow eyes and jet black spiky hair, his face pale with a smirk. A black and red sweater, the sleeves abit up showing his pale arms also his sweater wasn't wasn't zipped, a dark blue shirt and black jeans with black sneakers and a black and red moogle in his arms.

"Who's that?" Riku whispered not liking his presence, Sora gaped at him. "You don't remember him!"

The boy across from them just stared while they whispered to each other. "Where's Roxas?"

I glared at him."Fuhk off Vanitas!"

He smirked,"Aw come on Sora, I just moved into the city no need to try and scare me off but then again.. who's ever scared of you!" He chuckled sadistically.

I gasped. He moved into the city? Damn it, why does this get worse I can't tell him where Roxas is.

"Well I'm going to look around Dusk city!" He walked away from us, disappearing.

"Sister?" Riku questioned, I smiled. "I can't believe you can't remember him, Vanitas is the kid that stalked Roxas and wouldn't leave him alone and his sister is kinda creepy, she's always quiet and just wierd.. her name is Xion!"

Riku thought it over and it looked like he just realized. "Vanitas.. that dumb kid that traumatized Roxas?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hunny, I love you and all but.. your slow!" I got off the park bench and smiled at him, he smiled back and walked with me out of the park.

* * *

Roxas's POV.

* * *

It's been a few hours and I have a new perspective on Reno, after our little kiss he called some people and they got Axel cable which he was paying and Axel would pay the rest later, we watched TV for abit until he checked my wounds and put and ice pack on my bruises and he talked alot about work and his friends some about Axel.

"Never knew a random kid would just move in with Axel!" Reno laughed, I was laying on the couch as he sat infront of me on the floor leaning against the coffee table that didn't seem to move from his weight.

"Kairi.. insisted" Looking away from his face, I didn't want to be here either.

I slightly grinded my teeth until the front door opened and Axel came in with his friend Demyx, Demyx apparently has red eyes and is crying harshly he looks at me and sits down next to Axel and sobs infront of me probably trying to earn my attention.

"How was work?" I asked Axel ignoring the sobbing blond.

He shrugs taking his sweater off, and picking me legs up and sitting down then my legs are now on his lap.

"How was Reno?"

I shrug. "Not what I expected but it was fine!" I mumbled, Reno smirked. "Fine?.. What did you thought about that kiss?"

All three stopped and looked at me. "Blondy..is..c-cheating..o-on..y-y-you!" Demyx pointed at me like a child, Axel didn't look happy but Reno did.

I looked at my phone and saw the new txt from Sora then I gasped and sat up, pain wasn't making it better but I couldn't help but through my phone at the wall.

My body started to shake violently. "Hey Roxas you alright?" Axel grabbed me quickly into an embrace. Demyx got up quickly and grabbed my phone and Reno headed into the kitchen, hearing the water running.

"Vanitas is back! It says!" Demyx put the phone onto the table. Reno was in front of me instantly with a glass of water, he passed it to me I downed it and gave it back.

I clutched onto Axel harshly not wanting to let go, not wanting Vanitas here, not wanting to go through what happened.

Then I questioned what I went through.

"Vanitas Valentine, he's 18 and friends with Larxene and Marluxia!" Axel mutters, I shudder again at the name.

"You know him?" Reno asked, his voice is now angered. "While back we we're friends, but he seemed better with Larxene and Marly, he has a younger sister. Xion!"

I saw Demyx cringe at the girls name. "She's the one who dated Zexion!"

I moved away from Axel but noticed I was on his lap and his hands we're around my waist keeping me intact, his eyes weren't looking at me but the bruise on my neck from my father, the man loves to choke the life out of me and I was surprised some bruises we're still there.

"You.. can let go." I tell him, Reno gets up and tells us he's leaving, Demyx goes with him and just in a few seconds it's just me and Axel on the couch on his lap.

I feel a slight blush on my face, also feeling nervous. Axel's grip loosens and I try to move but he pulls me into another embrace.

"How.. did you like Reno's kiss?" He asked in my ear. "Jealous?" I asked him, hearing him lightly chuckle.

Then he moves my head making me look in his eyes, seeing his calm demeanor vanish he kisses me. I'm not so shocked cause he usually does this, my hands on his shoulders keeping myself balanced.

He pulls away."Does that answer your question?"

I nod looking away, some pain was hurting to I rested my head on Axel's chest, hearing his heart race as my own is at same speed.

Vanitas was here, Sora saw him and I don't know what to do. Stay with Axel for now, hoping he doesn't come.

To be continued.

* * *

**Shawnii's Notes**:

Stayed up all night again, sorry for mistakes or anything, I'll fix when I see them.

I've been thinking this over, and I love harsh, mean, cold hearted stuff.

SO be prepared for hate/Wrath/sad/depressing/ anger and other Sadistic stuff cause seriously.

When ever I read fanfiction, I get sick of the mushy love and I'm happy and giddy for the hurtful spite words people say and do :D

Next chapter well be about that! :P

_-What's Vanitas's connection with Roxas? And why is Roxas so afraid of him?_

_-Axel's connection to Vanitas?_

_-How does Reno think of Roxas really after the kiss?_

_-How does Axel think of Reno kissing Roxas?_

_-Well Demyx keep his undying promise to Zexion?_

_-What if Zexion if with someone else, so he moves on?_

All in do time. Most of these questions well be answered in the next chapter. But writing it out is going to be tough cause I wanna make it so much different.

I know I'm lacking stuff, But i'll put effort into the next chapter!

:D

**Review. PLLEEEEAASSEEE! LOL.**


	7. Text msg

**Author notes:**

- I don't exactly know where this is going. I think it's a fail since I haven't been thinking of any new material since I've made a bet with my sister and I'm stressed out!

So I'll try to work with the stuff I have at the moment.

I'm sorry. Fer making it confusing BTW. Lol.

* * *

Roxas's POV.

I think it's strange for me to be living with Axel, and what he's been acting towards me is kinda getting confusing which is annoying, his brother Reno is also and I kinda hate it.

Their friend Demyx is also annoying, he comes to Axel's apartment with Axel after their shift is over and he's crying all the time, Axel says he's heart broken cause his best friend/lover isn't paying attention to him anymore, and he's ignoring him, it didn't seem like a problem to be official but hearing more about Zexion I sorta remember him when we we're younger.

So once some of my bruises healed because of my stupid dad likes to think of me as a punching bag, I left Axel's place and went to find Zexion, I remember him from 4th grade or something.

Any way I got his address from Axel and here I am, a few blocks away on the 6th floor.

I knocked, no one answered, so I kicked the door and I heard a thump then a groan, I smiled lightly.

"I'm.. coming!" I hear from the other side of the door, then the door opens to a blue haired with drowsy eyes, I smile and push him aside.

I looked around, It was clean but the couch wasn't. "Nice place!" I smile, he shuts the door.  
"Roxas? Why are you here?" He asked going back to his couch that had many blankets and pillows on.  
"Don't you have school?" I asked.

He stops and sighs. "I'm avoiding Demyx!"

I walk towards him as he starts to change the channel, it's pretty much dark,  
The windows are covered by dark curtains letting in some light but not to much.

"Don't you want make it official?" I ask him, I hear him lightly groan again, he rubs his eyes.

"No not really. He isn't what I'm looking for in a person!" He replies and turns it to some music channel, I roll my eyes and lightly hit him on the side of the head.

He turns his head with a glare, I smile. "Why'd you hit me? And how'd you know where I live?"

Someones slow today.

"Axel's fridge told me, and.. I hit you cause your a dumb ass!"

He turns his head away from me and stares at the stupid music video about some kid singing about something about love.. or something.

"I don't see how I'm a dumb ass!"

I hit him again, "Stop it!" He groans again, I do it again until he moves over.

"I want to know how he isn't for you?" I ask, I wanted something to do before I had to go back to school in a few weeks. I could go now but it would be useless, and I'm not interested in the moment.

Zexion sighs, he stands up and walks over to the window taking the curtain down and letting in some light.

"He's cheerful.. it makes me sick when he laughs and smiles. He's clingy I always need space and.. he's a kid!"

I don't understand his situation but I think me and Zexion are the same, I look around.

"Do you have a extra room?" I ask him, he turns and nods. "Why?" He seems suspicious about this.

I smirk. "Can I stay here instead of Axels? He's becoming a pest!"

"Uhh. Sure. But why?"

I walk closer towards him.

"It's the only way to make Demyx jealous!"

I can tell Zexion doesn't get it and he's going to protest soon.

"What? I don't want to make him jealous!" He pushed me away, but I only laughed.

"Fine, fine! Just let me stay here, I can't be around Axel! He's becoming a bore!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. "He's boring you?.. That's a first!"

I wondered what that was suppose to mean, he was very affectionate but I wasn't his pet so fuhk him.

"Eh, just let me stay here well yah!"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I barely know you Rox, why do you think I'll let you stay with me?"

"You already said 'sure'," I turned around and touched the doorknob. "So I'll be back later!"

I turned the door knob and opened the door then I left.

* * *

**Demyx's POV.**

* * *

Why is it so hard to stay away from him? Why do I even like him? Urrg why is this so hard?... Now I have a headache.

I looked up and seen Axel looking at me with a grim look as he put his cell phone down, wonder what that was about.

We we're at some coffee shop and he just didn't seem like how he usually is.

"Roxas.. isn't living with me anymore!" He sullenly says out of nowhere, I raise my eyebrow.

"Whyyy?"

He shrugs and lets out a depressing sigh. "He's moving in with Zexi!"

My eyes widen and I think I was hyperventilating cause Axel's now patting my back. "Oh..my ..god! He cheats on you with your brother now he's after my Zexion?"

I feel more tears but Axel already got a napkin and put it on my face, I look at him and he doesn't seem pleased. "Not in public alright!" He says slowly with a gentle smile.

I breathe in deeply then I let it out, trying my hardest to keep it in then I saw a dark haired kid walk in with a smirk on his face he walks closer to us and stands in front of our table.

"Demyx and Axel?.. Why are you crying?" He asked to me with no sheer of remorse but taunting demeanor.

"Vanitas! Why are you in town?" Axel asked him with slight disgust, he looked at the dark haired with evil in his eyes like he was plotting to attack and kill him here and now which wouldn't be a problem for me.

"Why can't I be? Free world Axey-kins!" He says with a smile on his face, him and Axel hated eachother, they would never be friends or best friends. They actually tried hanging out one time but the same night Axel came back with messy hair with dirt and sticks inside, a scowl and blood on his face, his clothing wasn't as nice either.

After yelling at him for almost an hour he confessed, him and Vanitas got into a fight cause they disagreed what to do that evening, so Axel won since he's way taller,stronger and older but then again what does the age matter.

He beat the kid up, after Vanitas was unconcious he tied him up and rolled him into a ditch!

Larxene and Marluxia found him, Vanitas was fuhking pissed off but he didn't do anything for revenge which was odd, Axel was actually waiting for and accepting it cause once Vanitas's revenge Axel would make it 100x worse.

"Well, Anyways I don't have time for this, I need to find my Roxas!" He said, he walked past our table but I could tell Axel was shocked but also saddened.

He knew Roxas wasn't living with him, then he got up.

"What do you need Roxas for?" He asked Vanitas, stopping him and the kid turned around with a almost bored look he walked towards Axel and I noticed the kid grew abit, he was now to Axel's shoulders which was alright since that how tall Zexion and Roxas are to him.

"You know him?" Vanitas asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, he seemed curious or trying to hide some inner jealousy since he tensed a bit.

Axel lightly smiled. "Yeah, I'm dating him!" I rolled my eyes, Axel liked to toy with people.

Vanitas seemed shocked by this, what a guy he should know better then believe Axel, guy knows how to lie. "Y-you are?"

I could tell Axel wanted to laugh out loud but kept his composer, and nodded. "Yeah, he lives with me! So he's not 'Yours'!" He made the hand signals with his fingers and smirked.

Vanitas growled. "You don't know him as I do! He'll come back to me!" He turned away and walked out, I was kinda confused and I could tell Axel was also he sat down and he just sorta sighed.

"Why did I just do that?" Axel's head fell on to the table with a loud bang, some people looked I could some actually wanted to see a fight go on when Axel and Vanitas were talking.

I placed both hands onto the table and sighed, he didn't lift his head so I reached for his head, my hand touching his surprising soft hair and I felt him relax but that wasn't my intention, I grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled it as hard as I can.

He let out a yell, I pulled my hand away and started to laugh at his reaction, he groaned and glared at me as he patted his head trying to comfort the pain, I noticed I pulled out strands which made me laugh a little bit more.

"Why.. the..f-fuhk did you do that?" He groaned still rubbing his hair, I can see his eyes watered up. "S-sorry bout that! Didn't mean to hurt yah-"I stopped and we both stared at each other knowing that was a full on lie.

"I mean.. You gotta get a grip man, Vanitas is bad news if he tries and do something to Roxas then .. dude I don't even know but he's bad!" I tried to say but couldn't, but I could tell Axel knew what I was saying.

"Yeah alright then! I'm going to try and find that blond idiot!" He stood up, taking his phone out and started to text him while he left.

I also took mine out and sighed as I texted Zexion.

_~Hey._

Nothing. I sighed and sat there a few more minutes past until my phone rang, I instantly looked and felt some what relieved.

_~Hey Dem._

I sighed happily.

_~What you doing?_

I placed the phone down onto the table and stared at it, a few seconds went by and I sighed probably four times. I really miss Zexion alot but I couldn't keep getting played with I need our relationship to start some time.

_~Trying 2 kick Roxas out of my apartment! ...Axels here!_

I sighed yet again. (Bastard got there fast, stupid red head with his long freaking legs!)

_~Thought yu wannted him there!_

I wanted details, and wondered why I don't live with Zexion.

_~Nope. Roxas wanted something but I fergot. Now he won't leave! Axel just left!_

I wondered more of why Axel would leave?

_~Look Zexion. I just wanted to see how you we're doinn, and it seems your fiine!_

That's when I shut my phone off and walked out of the coffee shop but once I did, I saw a girl with black hair coming closer with a smile on her face when she spotted me.

"Xion!"

She waved. "Demy-kins! How are you? Where's Zexi" She looked around, and smiled back at me like she knew something.

"Home! Why?" I wondered, sorta glaring at her and not really looking at her at the same time which Is making my eyes hurt.

She puts her hands behind her back and her smile turns a little more devious,"Cause, Demy. I know your in love with him and I'm going to take Zexi away like I did before! I wonder how much you'll break" She says which such coldness in her voice, it made me shiver and rage grew inside me.

She turned her body and started to walk off, she stopped but didn't look. "Better win his heart or I'm going to take it by force!" And then she gone down the block.

I felt myself sadden a bit, cause if she can get Zexion like last time then she can probably get him now, he used to be so happy always smiling and laughing, also open but now.. he's simply not.

He shuts himself up inside somewhere, never talks rarely. Ever since me and him became benefits he would be the one in control instead, always the one to kiss or hug but when I would he'd backs off.

I sigh again, a single tear falls from my eye down my cheek and it hits the ground.

"I don't want to lose you! But I'll just...let you go!" I started to run down the block.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Hello!

Uhh. Yeah! I don't know if I put in any effort! I sorta lost alot of stuff at the moment!

I stayed up all night. And all day, walked around all afternoon to evening with my sister non-stop! My feet hurt, I slipped on some ice and scraped my leg but some reason it felt gud.

Also.. Iunno!

Hopefully you'll see a newer arrangement to this story!

The reason I was writing this story was for Memories, how Axel knew more then he shud be telling Roxas who he was remembering but Axel didn't want him to remember anything.

But I changed it abit! :D

So. Thanks fer reading! **Cud you now please Review?**


	8. Complicated

Author notes:

Thanks fer the sweet reviews! :D Lol.

Hopefully I can write these out once a week!

Anywho.

**Warning**: Maybe multiple POVS. Swears. Yaoi.

Thanks! And Review.

* * *

**7:26Am**- **Zexion's POV.**

A loud bang on my front door woke me up, I was currently laying on my couch again since Roxas took my bedroom, the other room is piled with stuff which he needs to take out and then fill up again with his own things.

The TV wasn't on, blinds on the window were making the entire room dark, blankets discarded to the floor and I was hugging my pillow until this unknown person came knocking on my door.

Another bang, sounded like someone was kicking the door instead. I got up of course, my blue dark hair was riled, eyes feel sorta droopy, and I was wearing black shorts, no socks, and a dark blue shirt with graphic designs all over it.

When I opened the door I think at that moment I wanted to die the most, it's 7:32am, and this one girl is that last person I didn't want to see at the moment, when I was pondering my thoughts over the last week with Roxas who wouldn't shut up and stop hiding from Axel.

Short black hair, pale skin, dark purple eyes and a devious smile. She wore black skinny jeans with black boots, a white tank-top and leather black jacket.

"Good morning Zexion, long time no talk!" She said slowly and almost seductive. My heart was now beating faster then when I got up, I almost felt like closing the door but some reason I couldn't.

"Hey Xion... Yes it has been.. a long time!" I mumbled.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked coming a little bit closer which I felt unpleasant.

"Who's at the door Zexi?" I turned around to Roxas who also looked disheveled as I was when I got up, he smiled slightly and waved, when I turned to Xion she didn't look happy anymore.  
"Not.. straight anymore?" She wondered, I could hear the anger in her voice but when I looked back at Roxas he was now shocked, he was shaken by Xions presence and I wondered if they knew each other.

"Well, well, well... Roxas! It's been a very long time since we've talked!" Xion moved past me and towards Roxas, his hands were gripping his shirt now, and his eyes were widened.

"X-xion! If your here.. then Vanitas is too!" He said and again I wondered more of who was Vanitas.  
"Yes he is, looking for you actually!" She said as they stood so close.

Xion turned around and walked back towards me, Roxas took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Demyy... is very sensitive towards you! No wonder he's like that, your now dating Roxy!" She said, I almost choked on my spit and I looked directly at Roxas who looked like he was going to burst out laughing until he came running towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Go along with it!" He whispered, she turned around and we both smiled at her.

"Yeah.. we're dating!" Roxas said as I looked suspiciously at him again, not exactly liking the idea then he pulled my arm and.. he kissed me on the mouth.

My eyes widened but he relaxed then the kiss ended. Roxas smirked at Xion as I gaped at him, why did he have to prove a point? He's always like this!

Her smile was gone, all color seemed drained but she crooked another. "I'll see you later then.." She said silently and almost awkward and she was gone down the hall, Roxas pushed me inside and as he shut and locked the door he burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face? She was humlilated.. dude.. How do you know Xion anyways?" He asked as he took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on with the remote and started to switch through channels.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" I also sat down but away from him.

It was silent for 10 full minutes, while the TV was on Roxas seemed rather tense and annoyed but when those 10 minutes were over or at least it was almost 11 he sighed deeply and turned towards me with a smile.

"I've known her and Vanitas way back! They used to.. use me! And.. get me in trouble!" Roxas explained, I nodded and thought of how Xion did the same thing with me, she always tried to get people jealous and I didn't know why, she had barely any friends so Xion was very protective or.. obsessed with me.

Her brother Vanitas AKA Vani was the same, any girl or guy tried to be my friend he would beat them up or intimidate them.

_'Your mine and mine alone!_' His voice echoed in my mind.

"Xion now knows that we live with each other!" I deeply sigh, I also hear Roxas groan. "Trouble some women she is!" Roxas says.

* * *

**Axel's POV.**

* * *

Demyx has been sitting on my couch for over a week ever since he saw a girl called Xion, she said something to him about Zexion and now he's all depressed about it, when he came here he didn't cry but ate a lot of ice-cream.

"A-are you alright?" I asked him, leaning over the couch feeling rather nosy today, all I heard from him was a deep troublesome sigh, as he turned towards me his eyes shined with the same blue eyes but they were now more dead.

Dem nods. "I'm fine Axel! Just.. gonna go for a walk!" He says as he stands up and walks towards the door, putting his sneakers no and shutting the door soundlessly.

I tilt my head. "What is going on around here?"

Then my phone rings as I walk towards it, sitting on the white table. "Hello?" I answer.

_::Coming over alright!::_ It was Roxas, I groaned as I slammed the phone against the receiver and let out a long deep sigh, then the door opened to reveal Roxas and Zexion both holding hands.

"Seriously.. what the fuhk is going on here?" I wonder more and more, I felt like dying here and now.

Zexion slapped his hand away and glared at Roxas. "Just because we made a silly lie doesn't mean you can hold my damn hand!" Zexion scowled at Roxas, the blond only chuckled.

"Shut up! Those damn twins are sneaky! You never know if their outside right now!" He says back to Zexion who walks towards where Demyx was just sitting.

My eyes widen and I'm in utter shock at whats going on, what twins? Why we're they holding hands? And.. their acting as if they known each other for years.

"Hey you alright?" I shake my head and now their both staring directly at me.

I nod. "Y-yeah! Why we're you two holding hands?"

They both look at each other, Roxas smirks as Zexion now has a uncomfortable look on his face. "Ooh.. that! We.. sorta" Roxas leaned in as he pulled on Zexions shirt.

"Lied!" Then their mouth pressed against each others.

I think my face heated up more hotter then usual, as I felt jealousy, anger and embarrassment flood over my entire body.

Once their lips parted Roxas smirked at me, Zexion was staring at him, face red and looked dazed.

"Stop doing that!" Zexion pushed Roxas as he wiped his mouth and Roxas burst out laughing.

"Sorry! The look on Axel's face was priceless!"

Zexion glared at him, and I was just still in shock. "Aren't.. you guys going to explain?"

Roxas stops laughing and Zexion's attention comes back to me. "We encountered some people from our past!" Zexion says as he lets out a distressing sigh.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. "Who? And another question! Why are you two living with each other?"

Roxas crossed his arms and slightly pouted. "Vani and Xi" He said and I wondered what he meant by that. "Roxas moved in for.. reasons we can't talk about!" Zexion then replied right after.

Quirking my eyebrow. "Vani.. and Xi?"

Zexion groaned and I could tell Roxas was also uncomfortable. "Vanitas and Xion!" Zexion says then Roxas coughed abit.

I gaped then let out a chuckled. "Your both scared of those two?" I couldn't control my laughter as both glared at me more darkly.

Then the door opened to Demyx but he wasn't effected by Zexion's presence, the slate haired didn't seem bothered either, Roxas kept his eyes on the TV.

As Demyx walked into the kitchen Roxas spoke.

"Vanitas used to stalk me, and Xion.. well she dated Zexion back then and well... we have a bad past with them!" He explained.

I gaped again but this time not laughing, I knew Vanitas wasn't good and Xion was a little worse but these two having the same past with them, I just wondered more of how they know each other, Zexion says not so much.

"Wanna go now?" Roxas asked Zexion who looked at him and sullenly nodded. "Why did you come over anyways?"

Zexion pushed himself off the couch and headed for the door as Roxas looked at me.

"To tell you, if they ask ... me and Zexion are dating.. for 6 months!" And they both left shutting the door.

Demyx came from the kitchen looking sick and sad. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Their.. dating?" He asked, I didn't think much of it but when they kissed it was kinda different from when he kissed me or when I kissed him, but still Zexion didn't seem to mind it as if they were friends.

"Nah! Something about hiding from Vanitas and Xion" I tell him, he only nods and walks to the bathroom shutting the door silently, I felt bad for the guy already.

* * *

**Zexion's POV.**

* * *

As we left I felt the atmospheres change drastically and uncomfortable when Demyx entered the room, he knows how to ignore but not for long but it's impressive that he's trying his best to do so.

Roxas wasn't holding my hand like how he did when we entered Axel's apartment, obviously he feels something for Axel.

"Tell me the truth of how you feel about Demyx!" Roxas says as he smiles at me, I grind my teeth as I let out a deep sigh.

"Not even close to love!" I say, he only chuckles.

"Not much of a good liar!"

I roll my eyes. Lying wasn't my good quality but at the moment I need to keep a few things secert.

"Why do you want to know so much about my relationship? Why don't you like Axel?" I ask him, he's obviously caught off guard as he looks away from me, smirking in the process at outsmarting this little fool.

"I don't date!" He says.

Tilting my head slighlty, then Roxas stops as he lets out a sigh.

"Roooxxxaasss!" We hear a scream of a women, looking back at Roxas as he clenches his teeth and I hear him say 'Damn'

I turn around and see a red headed women running towards us with a smile upon her face, as Roxas turns she hugs him in an embrace.

"Roxyy! I missed you so mmuuucchh!" She squealed as her arms wrapped tightly around his body, she was abit taller then him, and looked mature

I wondered who she was and some reason she seemed familiar but I couldn't remember, Roxas tried pushing her away as she chuckled at his attempt.

Once she let him go, her eyes came upon me and she again smiled big.

"Zexion? Is that you? Wow you've grown!" She said, her hands were on her hips.

"Do.. I know you?" I ask her, Roxas was panting as if she took his breath away with the hug.

"Yeah! I'm Kairi Strife, Roxas's older cousin! I seen you when you we're younger.. six years old!" She says, coming closer for a hug then Roxas stopped her.

"Look Kairi.. Zexi wants to live.. so don't hug him!" He said as he panted.

She scowled at him as she hit him, I chuckled at his insult.

I don't remember her but she is rather intriguing person. "Oh yeah! I saw Vanitas and Xion with Larxene and Marly! Be careful alright. Those four could really do some damage!" She warned then she went down the block.

"Marluxia!" I groaned.. I hated that guy. He's a maschoist, when ever he got hit by out foster parents or by me he would just smile or something and it would be really scary-like, always provoking me to hit him or something but in the end I would get yelled at.

I saw Roxas now deep in thought which I usually saw him when he never met Axel and my conflict with Demyx.

I poked his shoulder but he didn't budge then I saw Vanitas walking towards us, I felt sick at the thought running through my mind.

'Sorry!' I thought as I closed my eyes and pushed Roxas up against the brick wall and crashed out lips together yet again today, He felt warmer then usual maybe what ever he was thinking was making him flustered.

My hands clutched his jacket, and I felt his hands also grabbing my shoulders tightly then he relaxed and some reason.. my heart felt almost overwhelmed with something warm.

"Oh! Never thought I would see this!" I let him go quickly as he panted for air, I looked directly in a boy with dark brown hair, yellow eyes and a smirk on his face but strangely he was still holding that moogle plushie in his arms.

"See what?" Roxas asked.

"My two toys kissing each other of course! Missed you Roxy. Axel says your dating him.. but I see the bastard was only lying!" Vanitas chuckled, as I glared at him.

"Kissing.. dating.. and lying! Now isn't that what you do Vani!" Roxas scowled at him. "You know me to much! But I must be going, cya later" He says and the idiot now walks down the street, Roxas clenches his fists and sighs as he looks dreary at me.

"To much! .. I can't.." He mumbled as he starts to walk foreward and I follow after him.

"To.. much what?" I ask him, he doens't stop though and continue to walk faster.

He doesn't stop and I stop speaking just not to piss him off in anyway since Vanitas's presence really hit a nerve for me and just because Roxas made Vani happy in some way it doesn't mean it made Roxas happy.

We made it back to our apartment, I shut the door and he walks to my bedroom which he is currently using until his lazy ass can finally move the stuff from the other available room.

The door shut silently, I hear the click of it and the entire room is unbearably quiet which is annoying me.

Then my phone went off, I took it out of my pocket and the caller id was Demyx.

"Hello?" I answered sullenly as I moved towards the couch.

_::Are you really dating Roxas?:: _He asked, sounded as if he was sick or something, not the best way to confront someone if he's on Axel's bathroom floor crying with tissue all over the place but I should at least be nice.

"Yes! What's it to you?" I asked him a little bit bluntly then I thought it would be.

_::I just wanted to know!::_ He replied, a few seconds went by and I sighed giving up.

"I'm not really dating him. It's a cover up so some people can stop stalking us!" I explain, I heard him sniff.

_::Who?::_ He asked.

"Uhh. Vanitas and Xion!" I said then the phone went dead.

I looked at it and asked myself. "What the fuhk?"

* * *

**Demyx's POV.**

* * *

I instantly got up from Axel's bathroom and the tissue went flying in the air as well the phone which I hung up on Zexion by accident but right now that didn't matter, as I opened the door Axel was standing across the hallway leaning against the wall with a bored expression as if he were waiting for me to open the door.

"Why didn't you tell me Zexion is getting stalked?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"Thought you would've of heard when they were over earlier, they did come here just to say they were fake dating so Vanitas and Xion wouldn't do anything drastic to them!" He says but I punch him in the face.

"Vanitas and Xion is worse, if they were getting stalked by other people I'll be fine but.. them it isn't acceptable!"

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed me harshly against the wall with his hand. "Don't you think I've noticed? I'm not stupid as you portray me as!" He growled.

I blinked a few times wincing also by the pressure of his strength, now my back is aching and I didn't know he was that insulted, gee someones sensitive.

"How do they even know Vanitas and Xion?" I ask him, he shrugs as he extends his hand away from me. "Roxas called them.. Vani and Xi" He said, everyone who ever was close to those twins called them those nicknames, Larxene and Marluxia call them that.

The front door opens and shows a more cheerful red head, he walks towards us and stands a few feet away as if he can feel the immense danger lingering from our auras or something, but simply we're both not in the mood for his cheerful words of unrealistic wisdom.

"How are you guys?" He asked as he looks around. "Where's Roxas?"

Axel groaned.

"He moved in with Zexion a few days ago..." He said sorrowfully.

"Aw really? And I was so happy to see him! Only reason I came here!" He started to walk back towards the door but Axel grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back where he was currently standing.

"Reno Why are you here?" Axel asked, he now seemed rather stressed then angry, bad thing to set him off.

"S&M have settled in, and I also saw those two twins you guys mentioned a few days ago, they went to go see them at their new apartment! If you want to know that kind of information of course!" Reno said, Axel and I nodded.

"Thanks man!" Axel said to him. Reno of course nodded and left right after, I still couldn't stand Xion getting close to Zexion but then again.. Roxas is fake dating him just to protect Zexion, and he's doing to same for Roxas.

I wanna know more of how they all met, made me feel more curious.

**~To be continued!**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Hi!

:D If anyone read and Reviewed thanks alot!

I'll try to get the next started! Alright.

Cya later.

Review. aha.


	9. His will, His love

**Author notes;**

Thanks fer the Reviews. And here's a few side stories. But there still part of the original story! Lol,

**Warning**: Swearing. Crying, Drinking, OCC on most characters.

:D

:: ~Is Phone calls. Person on the other line.

_'Italics'_ Is thoughts or flashbacks.

Enjoy and Review,.

* * *

**Sora's POV- Friday. 5:30pm.**

I went to school the entire week and I haven't seen Roxas since, I heard he moved in with Zexion... who ever that is. I also saw Vanitas and his bitter sister Xion walking around smirking at everything and everyone as if they now own the place.

Well I'm at my house at the moment waiting for Riku's text, and my parents are gone again like usual.

My phone rings and I almost fell off my bed from the loud noise, didn't realize I turned the ringer up all the way.

"Hello?" I answer.

_::I'm coming over!::_ Then he hung up, it was Roxas and he seemed.. kinda bothered by something.

Then my bedroom door opens to Roxas as he shuts the door and he comes and sits down with me on my bed, it goes quiet and unsettling as I re-think what just happened.

"R-roxas.. how did you get in my house? I remember.. that.. I locked the doors!" I told Roxas who was now looking at me with the same insane look.

"Noo. the window in the bathroom wasn't locked!" He replied back and started to nod but then he stopped and laughed abit, I glared at him and smacked his face until he fell silent again.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.  
Roxas sighed deeply and smiled again. "Zexion took me.. to this.. place.. that smelled like deadly.. coffee! Sora" He came closer to me and held onto my shirt.  
"It was sooooo delicious!" He whispered in my ear and started to laugh, I stared at my cousin horrified by what ever coffee Zexion gave him... whoever this Zexion is.

I sighed and got off my bed and grabbed my white socks off the floor and grabbing Roxas's hand.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked with a big smile, I rolled my eyes.  
"Going to scold this person called Zexion! Where does he live?" I ask him as we leave my room and walked down the hallway, I couldn't believe Roxas was letting me drag him, he hates to be handled by someone else.

"With me!~" Roxas said in a sing-song voice, I winced at the sound.

As we walked down the block I saw Riku's truck, he pulled over and stepped out. "Hey! I was on my way over to see you" Riku said, wearing a white shirt with navy blue jeans and his normal black sneakers.

I instantly let Roxas go and ran to my cute boyfriend, hugging him tightly as Roxas was laughing at a ladybug.

"Is he on drugs again?" Riku whispered to me, but I shook my head. "This person named Zexion gave him coffee! So I need to go and yell at this person" I explained, Riku nodded.

"I know Zexion, let's go!" He said, as I went around the car and grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him into the truck.

"R-rrrriikkuu!" Roxas yelled as he hugged my boyfriend, Riku was trying to push him away as he drove from the sidewalk, I also was helping him but Roxas had some sort of death grip on him.

"I missed you so much!" He said as I his arms were around Riku's neck, I can hear my boyfriend gagging.

"Stop it Roxas! Go find your own boyfriend" I said and yanked him off, Roxas fell to the back seat of the truck and started to laugh all over again, Riku inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"No wonder you don't take Roxas to starbucks!" He smiled at me as I nodded.

Roxas is an okay cousin, but once he has coffee he goes haywire, his mind isn't really there most of the time. It's like he's drunk but not really.

"Why didn't you text me back?" I asked Riku, he glanced at me and back at the road. "Well. I was coming over to see you, but I see you already had a sort of problem" Once he said that Roxas was again laughing.

"Naughty Riku! That's gross" Roxas said outloud as both of us turned red, '_stupid roxas.'_

"Uhm.. yeah. Who is this Zexion anyways?" I asked changing the subject.

Riku turned the corner. "He was a close friend to Roxas when the kid was younger! and.. well.. Roxas's father made them move away so Roxas wouldn't have friends. I guess meeting Axel reaquinted them"

I nodded, hating Victor more and more. The man does anything just to see Roxas hurt.

We came to a apartment building, as we got out Roxas went running for the door. "Gee he's like a little kid!" I mumbled and Riku chuckled as we went walking towards the door also,

"So. you know this Zexion person also!" I wondered to Riku who smiled abit.

"Yeah, he was a good friend of mine back then, but when we entered high school he stuck around Demyx! But I see that isn't the problem anymore, now he's clingy to Roxy!" Riku explained but I noticed that Riku used Roxas's nickname.

Looking back up at him, I was abit shocked.

People who are close like.. really close uses Roxas's nickname. I once said it and he got mad, but I didn't know he was fine with Riku calling him that.

We walked up the stairs, Riku didn't seem to notice I was slightly nervous and jealous of Roxas in a way.

"His room is ... 36" Riku told me as he clutched my hand and started to walk faster but I let him drag me. "How do you.. know the number to the apartment?" I asked abit more sullenly.

"Uh. I've been here before!" Riku's replied sorta stung abit, why was I like this?

As we entered the apartment, Roxas was sitting on the couch and the entire place was dark. Zexion did seem like the emo type but Roxas liked the sun, wouldn't he complain to Zexion about the lack of light?

Riku shut the door and Roxas got up quickly. "Zexi isn't here! I wonder where that idiot is" Roxas mumbled the last bit as he took out his black berry and phoned this person Zexion, Riku pulled me over to the couch, the area was sorta messy too.

The coffee table was close to the couch and it had 2 magazines, a coffee cup that had a picture of sponge bob on the side, Tv was a flat screen and there was 2 pillows and 2 blankets on the couch.

Who could honestly be under that when it's this hot out?

"Where are you?" We turned and saw Roxas pacing back and forth with the phone on his ear.

"I don't care! Sora here and he wants to bitch at you for giving me coffee!" He yelled into the phone, and then his hand went over his mouth.

"It wasn't.. my fault!... Okay then... yeah!" He turned his phone off and looked at us.

"Sorry Sora. Zexi is busy with a few things for the rest of the day! Maybe you can yell at him tomorrow or something" He said with another smile, his voice sounded child-ish then Riku stood up.

"Wanna head back to your place? I'm sure Roxas would like to sleep off all that coffee!" He looked at Roxas as my cousin made a salute gesture.

Rolling my eyes, I got off the couch too and headed for the door then Roxas hugged me from behind. "Cya later and have fun!" He mumbled in my ear, I felt my face heat up as I turned the door knob.

Riku followed after me. "Well I guess I'll see you later Roxy!" Riku said to Roxas, I turned and saw him smile at Roxas as my cousin smiles back.

"Sure Ri, have fun!" Roxas says Riku's nickname, sure I say sometimes but he barely responds to the name either way...

Roxas didn't seem bothered by the nickname or Riku's name either. Why does this make me so.. mad?

"Can we please go now!" I almost yelled but controlled the tone of my voice, they both looked at me and I smiled. "Uh.. sorry!" I said nervously, scratching my head.

"Yeah! Roxas.. phone me when Zexi gets back! I need to speak with you two" Riku said to him, Roxas nodded and shut the door, as he turned towards me he had a disapproving look on his face.

"Jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere!" His voice was dark and was on edge, as he patted my head and walked past me.

He knew I was nervous and mad, he knew but how? "Was I that obvious?" I asked him, once he stopped I heard him chuckle.

"Can't hide everything from me Sora! Let's go back to your place" He siad as his hand was extended so I could take it, and I did.

* * *

**Zexion's POV.**

* * *

**7:45pm.**

I finally got back and when I did I found Roxas on the couch sleeping with a cup of coffee next to him, now I know why his cousin Sora hates when Roxas drinks caffeine, when he left the coffee shop a few hours ago I was scared he was going to get hit by a car while he ran down the block.

He's fine though, I shook his shoulder then someone came from the kitchen.

Silver long hair, light green eyes. Black jeans with a ripped knee, white socks and a dark blue plaid long shirt with a loose dark red tie.

"When did you get here?" I asked him, Riku shrugged.

"Uhh. like 6:30 I think. Me and Sora got into a fight about his jealousy or something!" He said, as he sat down on the arm rest, Roxas was lighlty snoring.

"Fight? Jealousy? You and little brown haired Sora.. that ray of sunshine?.. smiling rainbow freak?.. happy-go-lucky loser?... That Sora, Sora?" I asked him, Riku rolled his eyes.

I've only known Sora once, and that was way back. He was always happy and full of positive energy.

"Yes, we came here a few hours to see you. You weren't here, Sora got jealous of Roxas's nickname or something.. and once we went back to his place he started to ask stupid questions!"

Roxas started to stir in his sleep which I barely saw and I didn't think he was the type to start having nightmares.

"Axel.. you...gotta...die!" He mumbled, we both looked at each other questioning Roxas's words. "I hate you.. Axel!"

Riku sighed. "Do you think he's remembering his past life?" He asked me, of course we kept this a secert.

A few centuries ago we we're in some kind of war. I loved Demyx but since I remembered him just by that I didn't want to see him die again, so in this world.. I'm trying to keep my distance. Demyx barely remembers his past life, Riku obviously does and he's trying to keep Sora from remembering, Axel remembers but even if he doesn't want Roxas to remember the kids is going to anyways.

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter, it was the past! We mind as well live through this life" I tell him, then Roxas sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Whip cream!" He says, we both roll our eyes.

"Hey Rox, how are you?" I ask him, ruffling his hair and then walking off.

"Wait! Zexion, I'm still bothered by the fact your not dating Demyx!" He calls out, I stop and turn around, him and Riku are looking at me.

"Yeah, Dem hasn't been the same. He's moping around, crying. Axel's getting fed up!" Riku said, I imagined Demyx on Axel's bathroom crying.

Shaking my head. "H-he'll be fine!"

"How well he? Demyx obviously loves you!" Roxas got off the couch and now he looks rather serious.

"I-i.. don't love him! Just.. let him date someone else!" I said turning around, not wanting to see the shock expression on his face.

After 15 minutes they both dropped the awkward subject, Riku was getting bitched at by Sora because he left and the little kid thinks Riku is cheating on him with Roxas, which Roxas is laughing so hard about and.. I'm just thinking.

Watching Demyx die, the clone of him of course... died.

I knew that he was a clone, and when I saw him back with the organization he was fine, always cheerful and nice. But I would never tell him I liked him so much more then everyone else, and I would keep him forever but.. I couldn't cause right after we died.

We all died.

"Sora! I'm not dating your stupid cousin!" Riku yelled into the phone, then Roxas got up.

"Hey, who you calling stupid?" Roxas growled.

Riku chuckled as he pushed Roxas. "You, idiot!"

I chuckled at the display, then Riku hung up. "Why is Sora so difficult?" Riku wondered as he sat on the couch, me and Roxas sat on both sides of him.

"Sora's always like that, he may be sweet but he also has a jealous streek!" Roxas told him and started to laugh harder for some reason, which I see nothing funny about it.

"Well he doesn't need to think I'm dating you! Why would I date you?" Riku wondered as Roxas punched him in the arm.

"Gee thanks alot!" Roxas chuckled, he got up from the couch and went to my room which some reason he uses.

He closed the door, Riku turned to me instantly.

"He's not going to die this time!" Riku said all of a sudden to me. Rolling my eyes I was about to get off the couch but he pulled me down.

"You have to face the fact we're not in that time line anymore! People here are more... decent! Demyx isn't just going to kill himself, well he might if you don't go see him!" Riku said sternly, I tried to think of what I was actually going to say but nothing came to mind.

I was mean, rude, neglected towards Demyx. I rejected him over and over, I didn't appreciate him, I made him cry.

"Why should I? He's just going to hate me more" I said sadly, knowing it's true, if I asked to go out with Demyx again, he would instantly ignore me for what I did.

* * *

**Demyx's POV.**

* * *

**~9:30pm.**

I'm at my place, the place which I used to share with Zexion with. Now Axel's here, and he brought beer with him.

Red headed idiot, still thinking of Roxas of course.

"Why not just go see him?" Axel asked me, we both knew who he meant, I shook my head and took the beer, cracking it open and sipping abit of it as I breathed in deeply.

"Nah! Zexion's better off without me!" I looked into his emerald green eyes, they held doubt.

"How would you know that?" Axel asked.

He had a beer in his hand, Keystone. We're both sitting on the floor of my apartment, in my bedroom, it's already dark out.

"I just.. do" I say with a smile, sipping the beer again.

I always knew, Zexion didn't want me he just wanted something to play with.

We stayed silent for another 10 minutes, then Axel's phone rang.

"Shit" He said silently, as he answered. "How the fuhk did you get my number?" He asked the person on the other line.

I couldn't hear so I chugged my beer, sqeezing the can and then taking another one.

Alcohol wasn't the best thing to handle with when someones heart was broken, when all I wanted was to cry and cry.

"Fuhk off Vanitas! Their not yours for the taking!" Axel growled, which I never see him do only when he's really pissed off.

I nudged his arm, Axel put the phone on speaker.

_::Oh come on Axel. Your not with him, and Demyx is being to pathetic to take Zexi so me and my sister might as well take them!::_ Vanitas sinister laugh almost made me want to turn the phone off.

"Dumbass, they don't even like you!" Axel said back, as we heard another laughter, probably Xion.

_::Whatever makes you happy right?::_ Then the phone went dead.

"I seriously don't know what that was about!" I told Axel, the guy only rolled his eyes.

"It was about, that if we don't get over to Zexions, then those two maniacs are!" Axel said as he got up from the floor, he extended his hand but I swatted it away.

"Why should I care? I bet Zexion wants this, to have someone chase after him!" I said, then Axel kicked me.

"Would you stop moping and pouting! Believe it or not, Zexion cares about you! Alot more then his dead cat!" Axel said as he grabbed his balck sweater, I got up to.

"He doesn't care about glitch anymore?" I tilted my head questioning Axel's words.

"Just come on would you? Gee your difficult!" Axel grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of my apartment.

* * *

**Axel's POV.**

* * *

Since we don't have a car at all, we walked to Zexion's place which wasn't far from Demyx's.

I knew the guy wanted to see him alot more then he would claim.

Maybe when we go there, Zexion well take him back. Roxas and Riku should be there also.

"What.. if he doesn't like me anymore?" I looked at Demyx, he was looking at the ground as he walked, his hands tucked in his hoody pockets.

His eyes always had that dead expression, he'd gone pale for the past few days and lately hasn't been eating, just because Zexion's been trying to be careful about our past lives, once he remembered a few months ago he's been withdrawing himself from Demyx, everytime he looked at him he just wanted to run away.

It must've been hard to see Demyx die twice back then, me and Riku have been nice to Roxas of course, once Demyx and Riku told me that Roxas is reborn I was happy, but seeing Sora not twins with Roxas that was sorta off.

And Roxas being abused by his father was horrible, back then I didn't know what happened. I died with the rest of the organization, I wondered what happened to him, what he did, who he fell in love with.

"Roxas.. likes me! I know it" I said to him, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear, it was.

Roxas did care, he did so much. Even when we first met, he kissed me without really knowing it. But I could tell his soul missed me, even when he had forgotten everything, I was at least happy about that.

"Zexion is alittle shy! Just let him work out everything and maybe he'll come around!" I told Demyx, as I patted his back he gave me a real cheerful smile full of hope.

We came to the apartment, walking up the stairs and coming to room 36 we heard yelling.

"Shut up that isn't my fault!" Hearing Riku yelling.

"Pick it up!" Roxas next.

"It's.. uhh.. not mine!" And Zexion's low voice as we heard a door slam shut.

We entered and saw a egg on the floor, Riku and Roxas were about to punch each other, the egg was cracked open and yoke was on the floor.

Demyx started to laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"What you guys doing here?" Roxas asked as he lowered his fist, so did Riku.

"I got a phone call. Vanitas and Xion were going to come here!" I said, I shut the door and walked around the broken egg, Demyx sat down on the couch.

"Really? Well isn't that fun!" Roxas commented with a smirk.

Seeing him again was enough to make my week, but he's fake dating Zexion can't make everything obvious that I care about him.

Zexion came from his room, when he saw Demyx he instantly stopped but then looked away with a sorrowful expression on his face, which I never saw. He would show that he doesn't care but at the moment he does it was like...

I looked at Roxas who was smiling. I knew it, Roxas probably talked with him.

"Vani phoned you?" Roxas asked, I felt my heart hurt when he said that nicknamem, it bothered me. Was he really close to Vanitas?

Zexion was then back to his emotionless expression, coming close to Roxas as he whispered something in his ear, Roxas laughed but his face dropped in a frown.

"Do you really think Vani and Xi will come here?" Zexion asked, he also said the nicknames.

"How do you guys know them?" Riku asked the question I was about to ask, both looked at him.

"How.. we know them?" Roxas looked at Zexion, both looked like they were in pain.

Zexion and Roxas started to whisper to each other again, as we all looked at them. Roxas smiled child-ishly.

"Well.. when we we're younger... I was friends with both of them with Zexion. Best friends.., Vanitas made us do his work, and Xion clung to Zexion. Kinda scary like back then!" Roxas looked like he was nervous of telling us, Zexion didn't seem comfortable but I could tell they were keeping something from us.

There was a knock at the door, Riku answered it and it was them.

Vanitas and Xion, looking almost emo-ish. Vanitas still held his moogle plushie. "Zexi" Xion squealed as she went running towards him, advoiding the egg.

"Roxyy!" Vanitas waved, both ignored the rest of us in the room.

Roxas stepped back as if he was scared, so did Zexion. Both stopped and smirked at them.

"Your mine and only mine!" Vanitas said outloud to Roxas and Zexion, both color from their face drained and they were then frozen. "Larxy and Marly say they miss you! Larxy couldn't reconize you the first time she saw you but... now she wants to see yah!" Xion took a few steps closer and wrapped her arms around Roxas's waist.

How do they know S&M.

"I didn't... reconize her! She looks uglier then usual!" Roxas growled as he pushed Xion away from him.

Zexion crossed his arms as he looked away from them, I could tell Demyx was almost ready to pounce on Vanitas and Xion if they got to close to them.

"Still can't do it right?" Vanitas sneered at Zexion, who glanced at him. "Can't do what?" He asked back with a glare.

"Allow yourself to love him!" Vanitas said but didn't say who, obviously Demyx.

Xion went up to Demyx. "I did say if you don't take him I will" She giggled insanly as Demyx growled at her.

Are they both trying to tear them apart or push them together? Damn idiots are hard to understand.

Xion came over to Roxas. "Can you remember Roxy, the pain... the fire?" She whispered the last bit, he held his head with his hand and pushed her away, wincing at the pain.

"Fire... fire!" He murmured.

Riku got up. "Both of you leave!" He didn't want Roxas to remember so easily.

Xion remembered, but in our past life she was on our side, why is she with her stupid brother?

"Zexi I'll be waiting for you alright! You both well always be ours" Xion said as her and Vanitas leaves.

The room grows incridebly uncomfortable and quiet.

"Fire? What fire?" Roxas said out loud and walked towards the bathroom, Zexion sighed as he smiled contently.

"I.. hate those two!" He mumbled, walking to his room and shutting the door.

"Guess I'm going to see Sora!" Riku said as if he was out of breath.

"But dude!" Demyx stopped him, "Your the only one who has... authority around here!" He said and started to laugh, I thought Dem would be shaken up by all of his but.. I guess he's fine with whats going on.

As Riku left, me and Demyx decided to go back to his place and drink the rest of the beer.

Roxas came from the bathroom and smiled at me, his hands behind his back as he walked closer and closer.

"I really hate you!" He said out of no where, his smile was still placed upon his heart shaped face, voice wasn't icey as if he didn't mean to say it in an insult.

"Huh?"

"UH.. nevermind!" He mumbled and walked away, I was curious at what he meant then Demyx pulled me out of the apartment.

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

* * *

Maybe remembering wasn't a good thing, maybe I was thinking to much about it.

As I sit on Zexion's tile floor in the bathroom, I thought over the fire... fire... in my dream Axel died... in a fire.

So maybe that was the memory, and he's here now. But I didn't get it.

Maybe I'm not suppose to get it.

I stood up from onto my feet, and turned the door knob of the bathroom door and walked out, he was about to leave with Demyx, walking up to him and said those few words.

"I really hate you!" I said, it came out.. just automatically. Not like I wanted to say it.

Some reason It felt right, but wrong.

"Huh?" He asked, his face showed shock and confusion.

"Uh.. nevermind!" I told him, then Demyx pulled him out of the room as I turned away, hearing the door shut Zexion came from his room with watering eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked him, he glared at me.

"Shut up!" I sniffed and sat down on the couch that was sorta made into a bed.

I looked down and chuckled abit. "Who's... going to clean this?" He looked and it was the egg Riku dropped, he was going to throw it out the window at someone but accidently dropped it and blamed me for it which was pretty stupid.

"You!" He replied.

Rolling my eyes, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel, I picked it up and then washed the floor with this swiffer thing.

Once it was cleaned up Zexion was looking more emo then normal. "What are we going to do?" He asked, sounding vulnerable.

I shook my head.

"I don't know!"

**~To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**

-Well if your wondering, the ending is about Heartbreak. :3 That's all I'm saying.

Anyways.. I kinda did this pretty fast.. so It might not be accurate :( Lol,

Uhh. Yeah! :D

_**Review please.**_


	10. Memory

**Author notes:**

Okay I know some stuff were sorta pathetic with the other .. Chapters. Well here something to make you happy! :D

I thought of making the couples, closer and better! Lol.

Zexion is an asshole. Xion's my favorite KH girl and I didn't mean to make her into a villain she just came out as a total bitch! :D But yeah.

Axel seems like a 23 year old loser. Demyx is a total wreck and Riku... nooo lol.

Sora's kinda whiny! :( AHaa.

So enjoy the new Changes.

Oh Yeah. You'll notice the time line. You'll get it when all the chapters come in line! :D

**Warning:** Changes. (Lmfao.) Yaoi.

* * *

7:20am.

**_.:Dream:._**

_He pushed me up against the wall, and his mouth was against my neck already sucking and caressing it. Making another bruise I didn't want._  
_"Axel.. you should go see.. Marly" I mutter as he continues, but after awhile I get fed up with him._  
_His hands roam my body, not exactly liking the feeling._

_I tried pushing him away but he's a lot stronger then I am, I kicked his shin and he winces in pain as he lets me go._  
_I wipe the saliva off my neck and collarbone. "Next time learn that if you do I'll hit in a more sensitive spot!" My dream-me growled at Axel, I could only see a grin forming on his face as I turn around and start walking off, he really just irritates me._

**_.:End of Dream:._**

I sat up in Zexion's room, groaning in the process. A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched my arms, this room was pretty much small and plain. His bed was huge and comfortable, twin bed I think but I don't really care at the moment as I get up and grab a bunch of clothes and make it out of the room and stumble to the bathroom.

I turned the facet on and felt the water, warm then hot. I got in and felt my entire body soften up, thinking over the awkward dream I was disgusted at the thought and whatever made me dream of me and Axel.

7:40am.

Once I was done my shower I felt a lot better, but my body still felt tense and I just wanted to punch someone. I walked out of the bathroom and the phone rang, walking towards the couch where Zexion was currently laying.  
The phone was on his other side, unknown ID.

I picked up the phone and sighed. "Hello?"

_::Roxas is that you?::_ My dad, A little shocked and scared. More scared cause I was wondering how he got this number.

"H-how did you get this number?" I frantically asked him, clutching the phone and trying to talk quietly so Zexion doesn't wake up.

_::Social worker. Roxas I'm just phoning to tell you that I'm going to change! I'm going into rehab this week, and I'm signing up for some courses! Alright... I won't contact you until I'm alot better, and I'm sorry!::_ He spoke, my heart was going and it sounded like my father was going to cry anytime now.

"Sure dad. Anything you say.." I tell him, remembering all the pain a tear went down my cheek as I wiped it away quickly.

There was a knock at the door. ::I'm serious. So.. be careful! And I'll phone when I'm better!:: Then he hung up without saying goodbye, maybe he knew I was going to start an arguement, I was abit pissed off.

The dreams anger was lingering around me which I felt was kinda odd. I shut the phone down and walked towards the door, opening it and saw someone I didn't want to see.

"Hey Roxy!" A red headed idiot said to me, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Axel?"

"Just wanted to see yah!" He replied with his usual smile, I couldn't be alone for 10 minutes.

I punched Axel in the face as he stumbled backwards. "Do you want to see me now?" I growled, as he looked at me stunned and he held his nose.

"Yeah, feisty Roxy is a best Roxy! I want to go see a movie so why not go with you?"

I turned around as he walked in and shut the door, the entire room was dark again as we heard Zexion's slow breathing.

"Why do you want to see a movie at 8 am in the morning?" I asked Axel.

"Not now silly. I thought we could walk with each other a little bit more until the movie is on!"

I went back into Zexions room as Axel went into the kitchen, I changed into some black shorts, and a white shirt with my 'X' necklace.

I took my white and black checkered arm warmer, and my two rings, leaving the room I saw Axel drinking some nice cool juice. "Where too?" I asked him, as he put the juice back into the fridge and I went to the front door and put my shoes on.

"Ever had sea salt ice cream?" He asked me, I shrugged and Axel smirk came onto his face, It reminded me of the dream, I groaned.

* * *

15 minutes later. 8:26am.

We came to the plaza of Twilight town, he walked over to some small guy who was named scrooge, as he got two funny looking ice-creams I was kinda having second thoughts of having it.

"Come on you'll like it... you did before!" He mumbled the last bit, as I licked the ice-cream it made my head hurt, not like a normal brain freeze but something different,

**_.:Flashback:._**

_"Don't you understand we hate each other" I yelled at the red head in front of me with a smug expression._

_"I know, I feel stupid for asking!" His reply held hidden amusement._

**_.:End of Flashback:._**

I almost fell over once I saw that, it was like a burst of reality re-started my heart as my ice-cream fell to the ground and Axel held me up. "Are you alright? Was it that bad?" He wondered disappointly.

I shook my head and smiled not wanting to tell him yet but cringing at his touch. "No.. it was good. Sorry!" I looked down at the ice-cream and digged into my pocket.

"Go get me another one!" I gave him some money as he nodded and went running back to the sales man.

I was slightly shaken from his touch and whatever that kept making me having these some what glimpses.

* * *

20 minutes later- 8:45am.

Why did I let him take me here? What is seriously wrong with this guy?

"Is.. this safe?" I asked him as he took one of my hands, we climbed a few more stairs and came to a ledge of the clock tower in the plaza.

"Calm down Roxas. It's perfectly safe.. just be careful you don't fall alright!" He winked as he sat down, I also did too.

The sun was glorious here in Twilight town. Big and bright, with so much hope and freedom.

"Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart." Axel all of a sudden said, I glanced at him and let out a deep sigh.

"Your sometimes... emotional!" I commented as he was taken back by what I said. "Emo..tional? Are you calling me a girl?" He asked me as he flicked my forehead, I shook my head and laughed abit.

"No.. You just say really odd things!"

He chuckles we sit on the clock tower silently, it felt like I was calm then having the stupid images.

"Your.. the only one I like.. out of the rest!" His voice startled me, I looked at him, but Axel was facing the raging sun.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Your different! Different to deal with I guess,." He said with a smile finally on his face as if it was forced.

"Sounds like you want to kill me... but don't want to" I tell him, we both laugh then it's silent again.

"You'd be dead already Roxy! I'd never kill you though... your my favorite!" He touches my shoulder as I have another of the images.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_We were looking for something as me and a dream-like Kairi followed behind then we came up to someone familiar, but he was different from my other flashbacks._

_"Go!" I tell Kairi, as she nods and goes running the other way, I'm here to stop Axel from finding out what we're up to._

_"Roxas, remember when I said I loved you? I meant it" He was behind me now._

_I glared and turned away from him and walked down this white porcelain floor, my hand touching the walls and my other arm bleeding._

_"Love you barely know what that is" I hissed not looking not wanting him to be so close._

_I felt the feeling deep inside, and it hurt I wanted to just grab a knife and end it now but I couldn't not when everyone's in trouble._

_When did this happen? When was the truth hidden from me? Shrouded in darkness I'm trying to make my way to light but Twilight is keeping me close._

_I had to run, just run from this and Axel._

_"Remember when I told you I hated you? I meant that too"_

**_.:End of Flashback:._**

"Roooxxass open your.. e-eyes!" I heard Axel's voice groaning, I opened them and noticed I was hanging off the ledge and Axel was holding onto my arm trying to pull me up.

My feet found the wall as I tried helping him out, my other hand was grabbing onto his as I felt my body being pulled up.

I groaned lightly as I sat back down onto the ledge, we're both panting, then Axel pushed me against the wall.

"What the hell? Why all of a sudden did you fall over?" He yelled at me, I could tell he was worried.

I shrugged him off. "Jeez I'm sorry!... I'm just sorta.. seeing things alright!" I grunted as I stood up and was about to leave until he grabbed my arm.

"Seeing.. what?" He asked me, I could tell he softened up.

"I don't know what it is.. but I hate looking at it!" I tell him and we leave the clocktower, he took me back to my apartment and noticed that Zexion was gone, wondered where he was.

We ate and talked more and watched tv until it was 1:30pm.

* * *

**1:50pm.** Thearte.

"Rango?"

He nods.

"Rango?"

Another nod.

"Rango?" I asked him again.

Yet another nod. "What's wrong with Rango? Next time we can see what you want to see but I want to see Rango!" He went running into the arcade like a 16 year old.

"Act your age!" I yelled but he went over to the booth and bought two tickets, I sighed leaning against the wall.

I saw someone with blond hair and a guy with light brownish hair, the girl noticed me.

"Well, well, Roxas. How are you?" She asked as she flicked her tongue, I groaned at her presence.

"I'm fine Larxene. What about you?"

"I'm here with my new boyfriend! Are you here with that idiototic red head?" She wondered as the women pointed to Axel across the room ordering popcorn.

I nodded. "Unfortunalty yes, but I don't want to see you!" I tell her as she gives me a glare.

"How can you date Axel when he's keeping something from you.. something that you desire to know! Think about sweetie" She pats my head as Axel comes strolling towards us.

"Who let the wicked witch in?" Axel sneered.

She went close to him and glared. "Better tell him or he's going to.. remember everything!" She growled and walked off with her boyfriend.

"Lets go" He smiled, as I nodded.

Axel seems to be trying to distract me from knowing something, Larxene knew though.

* * *

The movie lasted for 2 hours. [A/N: I'm just guessing. Never saw Rango]

As we walked out of the theatre he started talking on and on about coffee, and the movie and how he hated how the popcorn tasted.

I was a little concerned about what Larxene said though. What was I suppose to remember?

"Johnny depp is so awesome in all movies! Don't you agree? .. Roxas?" He touched my arm and again another smaller glimpse irritated me.

**_.:Flashback:._**

_He lied to me, he lied._

_He doesn't care, he made someone to do that for him._

_Love isn't for him._

_Let him die. Never bring him back! _

_I hate Axel. But I also love him._

_"Goodbye!" I mumbles as the sun was gone from the horizon and I fell foreward from the top of the clock tower._

_In another life we can fall in love, without the lies._

**_.:End of Flashback:._**

I pushed Axel away from me, he was shocked. "I died... suicide" I muttered.

"What?" Axel asked coming closer to me but I stepped back. "You.. made a clone of yourself... so you wouldn't.. feel love!" I told him.

His eyes widened as I glared at him, walking past the idiot he followed me.

"So.. you do remember!" He said, and I stopped turning around.

"Yeah I actually do, why try and keep it from me anyways?" I ask him, Axel only shrugs and gives me one of his usual grins.

"It's the past Roxas. A few hundred years ago. Not like it would matter anyways, we both died and here we are today! Reborn"

I groaned knowing he was right, Past was the past. Mind as well let the memory go, we died and here we are.

The wind blew through my hair, and my thoughts felt like they were fading away. The stress of knowing for the past few weeks since I met Axel, it was like they were finally gone from my mind.

I turned around and looked at him. This red headed guy from my memories, the guy that I hated but.. in the end he was nice, but after finding out he was only a clone he died.

Knowing this guy here is different from those Axels back then I smiled.

"Your different, and thats the way I like you" I said to him with a smile, he took out something from his pocket.

"I like you two Roxy, so wanna come with me?" It was two tickets some kind of fair coming into town today.

"A circus, rides and alot of food in one place! Sounds fun.. Sure I'll go with you" I told him.

"I'll make it right! Let's forget the past" He extended his hand as I took it and nodded.

"Sure"

**~To be continued.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Hello. :D Thanks to those who like it. And those who don't ahaa.

Yeah. There's going to be 3 more stories alike.. just differently written aha. :D

So I might write the next one which will be.

Demyx **X** Zexion.

**So Review And Thanks.**


	11. Jealousy is beautiful

**Author notes:**

Well here's Demyx and Zexion. Lol. Hopefully it's good!

I had to get yelled at by my older bitchy sister just to stay on the COM. so be happy!ahahahahaa.

:D

**Warning:** Weird affection and confessions Lol.

Read and Review.

* * *

It's 7:20am in the morning and I'm sobbing in my bed with Axel next to me staring at the ceiling, he didn't need to stay.

I looked up from my pillow as the blankets were around my body, Axel was again sighing for the 50th time for 5 minutes.

"You can leave!" I mumbled as I diverted my face from him, tears were still streaming down my face.

"You gotta talk with him, I know Zexion misses you! He just a shy bastard to see it!" Axel tried to comfort me, I felt the bed move, when I looked he was putting his sweater on and his white socks.

"Going.. to.. see.. Roxas?" I asked him, trying not to choke, he gave me a sincere smile.

"Yeah!" And then he was gone, I set my head down onto my pillow as I heard the door shut silently.

Should I really go see Zexion? Would he be awake? .. Why am I awake?

I sat up and sighed. "I can't just sit around and wait until that bitch Xion takes him from me!" I tell myself, I get up grab some stuff and I take a quick hot shower, then I'm eating some fruit loops and drinking orange juice after I brushed my teeth.

My phone rang while I was eating and feeling rather determined, I still had the lingering depressed feelings of losing Zexion around in my mind and heart.

"Hello" I asked as I clutched the phone with my hand.

I heard giggling after wards which I knew was Xion herself, _::Heyy Demyy! I got Zexi, Come and get him, we're at the park near his apartment!::_ Then the bitch hung the phone up.

I loved him, and If I couldn't have him.. I'd probably die. He hurt me so much maybe he wasn't worth it...

I got up from the table. "I shouldn't be thinking that!" I tell myself, running to grab my light dark green sweater and black sneakers.

And running out of the apartment, of course locking it before leaving.

This is my only chance of actually telling him.. what I really feel.

* * *

8:20 am.

I got to the park in a few short minutes, it took awhile since I tripped on the way here,

I spotted them, Xion and Zexion sitting on a bench. Both not knowing I was coming closer and closer towards them, hearing her annoying giggles and Zexions monotone reply telling her she doens't like her.

SCORE.

"Zexion! Xion.." I called out, both looked and got off the bench, Zexion looked rather tired.

"Oh you finally made it!" Xion said with her venomous tone, but she seemed more amused.

"Not like I'm letting you take him from me!" I say to her, glaring in her own purple-ish blue eyes, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh, But Demy that wasn't mine or Vanitas's intention! Larxy's good friends with Roxas and told us about his problem with Axel, and when we came here I saw how pathetic you became! So we're... helping you both out" She said, I lowered my bearer as I stared at Zexion who was shocked, his face was going red.

"Helping.. us out?" Zexion turned to Xion, both her hands were now on her hips.  
"Of course! You both are really stupid at confessing each others feelings so I'm here to.. help you out! Cya" She then started walking the other way, while me and Zexion stayed where we were in an awkward silence but I simply couldn't take it.

"Zexion!" I walked closer to him, his face turned more clueless and red.

"Y-yeah?" He stammered which I never saw him do only when he's nervous, which I'm kinda happy I make him nervous now.

I reach out for his hands, he doesn't pull away as he stares into my eyes as I do also. Beautiful blue, he then lets out a satisfied sigh.

"I.. love you!" I whisper as I lean in and our lips finally touch, it's been weeks since we last kissed, but it isn't heated more like passionate and soft.

When I come up for air, he presses our lips against each others again more forceful, as I chuckle in the kiss and he smiles.

"I.. love you too!" He says, panting for air as I hold him around the waist, my heart feels more fluttering as if the pain is being blown away by the butterfly wings.

"But.. why have you been rejecting me?" I ask him, it's a bit sensitive to ask a question like that but I need answers for my broken heart.

He frowns. "I was having... dreams of you dying! And I couldn't handle losing you! But.. I was making it worse between us" He explained, I let out a smile.

"Dreams? You mean memories?" I ask and he gasps. "Y-you.. do remember?" He shyly says, I nod.

"It was sad when I saw you die too, but.. I was losing you here and now! And I was too heartbroken to do anything but today I decided your mine and I don't want to lose you ever again." I said with a smile, Zexion smiled too and sometimes that was rare since he showed a real smile not a fake or one that disappears easily.

He nuzzled into my chest affectionatly, I held him abit tighter then he yawned.

"Wanna go and sleep for a few hours?" I whisper in his ear as he chuckles.

"Sure! Just like old times"

When we started to walk on, I stopped. "Would you ever date Xion?" I asked him, Zexion rolled his eyes as a smile came on his face again.

"No, I don't like Xion... She kinda freaks me out!" He says and I hold his hand abit more tighter.

"You always liked me didn't you?"

He diverted his eyes but I could still see his blush. "I was mean... why didn't you move on?" Zexion asked me still not looking at me, I pulled his face back and kissed his forehead.

"Cause your everything I wished for! I desire and want! That's why I haven't moved on, thats why I cried every night since then"

He frowned. "I'm.. sorry! I wont.. hurt you anymore!"

Once he said that, I think the remaining pain in my heart healed finally and I fell inlove with Zexion all over again. The guy can be strict and mean, but he's soft inside.

Then we start to walk off, hand in hand.

Once we get back to my place, and we finally lay down, I hear him sigh happily.  
I didn't want to wake up and think this was just a dream, if it was I'm seriously just going to keep doing it over and over again until Zexion loves me.

I took a risk and that should at least be all.

"Oh yeah!" I slipped my hand underneath the pillow and pulled out two tickets, he looked at them and smiled yet again. "The fair is coming to town! Sure I'll go with you, but.. how would you know that we be back together?" He asked.

"Back together? So it's official?" I asked abit excited, I saw him blush again as he nods. "Alright.. yeah Demyx do you want to go out with me?" He asked as we both laugh, I then kiss him abit more deeper then the kiss at the park and when my forehead was on his.

"It's always a yes for you!"

As he chuckles, my face begins to finally heat up as my heart starts to beat faster then it ever did, I love the effect Zexion had on me, the only one I could ever love in my entire life was him.

I pull him into another embrace as I breathe in his light scent of Axe and the perfume Xion was wearing, that stuff was nauseating I don't see how Zexion can sit next to her and not push her away because of the stench, he did have a very good nose.

I then noticed he was breathing was calmer and his body was slimmer then the last time we hugged.

"Oh.. Zexion! I love you" I whispered, kissing him again on top of his head.

**~To be continued.**

* * *

**A.N:**

Hello. :D

Yes this is my DemiZexi fic. I don't know if it's gud... I don't think it is..,

It'll have to do fer now! Lol.

This makes me happy fer some reason Lol :D I hope you enjoy. Sorry fer Granmmar or anything bad you see...

**:D Thanks fer reading. Now can you review?**


	12. A new shine

**Author notes:**

Yippee! Thanks for the Reviews :D Ahaa.

**Warning:** Mild-Yaoi. Mild-Swearing. Sora abit different.

This is **Riku x Sora.**

Read and Review!

* * *

**Riku's POV. 12:30pm.**

I was currently with Marluxia that annoying bastard, I was sitting by myself at a restaurant and he came and started talking about some bullshit, I wasn't really listening.

"Where's Larxene?" I asked him, not really looking at the guy.

I was staring at my glass of pepsi, the guy chuckled. "Probably at the movies with her new boyfriend, sometimes she should quit whoring herself around!"

I raised my eyebrow at his reply. "Thought you two were already dating?" I wondered, the guy laughed abit, was it that amusing?

"Me and her? Are you serious? Larxene's a bitch, I wouldn't date someone like her!" He tells me, at least I got that figured out.

"What about you? Love doesn't seem like paradise anymore does it?" He asked, I thought of Sora again, he was on my mind since he was bitching about nicknames or something.

When I call Roxas 'Roxy' or when Roxas calls me 'Ri' , Sure we got nicknames but it doesn't mean he can get mad about it, I've known Roxas longer, and in our last life I was a total jerk to him so I'm making it up here and now.

"Why do you ask?" I look up and he's eyeing my drink, which my hands tighten around, the guy gives me a grin.

"Sora is the brightest kid ever, but he has his sour spots right? Must be hard for you to handle him when he doesn't act his age!" The guy said with a flick of his tongue.

I wondered if he was teasing or mocking my relationship with Sora, sure he wasn't the mature person I've ever dated but he's not shy about a few things, and he's honest.

"I wonder how Larxene can stay friends with you, your not the best conversationalist!" I tell him but all the guy gives me is a smirk.

"Don't try to change the subject Riku. Why are you truly dating Sora? Did you ever ask yourself that?" He asked me, I instantly glared at the guy.

"I'm dating him cause I care about him!" I chug my drink and paid the women that came over to us for the check, Marluxia paid half since he wasted my time but he didn't seem bothered by it.

He also gave me something but my mind was to caught up with really knowing why I cared about Sora so much.

Was there a real way to decide these sorts of things? Or is that why we 're human?  
I didn't dare ask myself, I didn't want to destroy what I have with Sora, it's to important and I'm scared for what he'll do when we break up, maybe he'll find someone else and he won't be innocent anymore, he won't be the same.

Marluxia really gave me something to think about, that bastard should die already or move back to where ever he came from,  
It's already made me frustrated, my feet kept taking me somewhere and when I looked up I found out where.

Sora's house, his parents car wasn't in the drive way which meant they kept their 16 year old son at home again, didn't they know he hates to be left alone?

He sometimes cries, cleans so he distract himself or just simply sleep while blasting music.

But I don't hear anything that comes from the house, there's no light turned on either, I wondered if Sora was even at home, maybe he left to see someone cause I wasn't around.

I gritted my teeth, regreting fighting with him over something so trifle, it didn't have no reason but Sora always gave something a reason and he gave that silly argument a reason.

I was his boyfriend, his best friend, someone he can talk with but all he does is yell and freak out about the simplest things.

Why am I with Sora?

I knock on the door, nothing. Again. "Come in!" I hear, obviously Sora, when I opened the door, the entire house was dark, it's now 12:49pm.

He was sitting on his couch, the TV wasn't on, I shut the door.

"Sora? Are you alright?" I ask him, is he crying?

He get's up from the couch and walks over to the light switch, his face wasn't red when he turned it on revealing life in the house, he looked lonely though.

"I'm fine Riku!" I never saw this side of him, he was never this sad unless he's been yelled at, sure I yelled at him a few hours ago but.. I thought he would of got over it he always does.

Sora's hair looked damp as if he took a shower maybe he did, his face wasn't pale like a few hours ago but abit tan, eyes a brighter blue, his clothes were also different.

He noticed me staring but I saw no blush, whenever I looked at him he would get embarrased easily.

"When my parents came back, they got me new clothes." He said touching his chest with both of his hands, his red sleeveless shirt with a hood, and dark blue pants that came below his knees, he had no socks on and in one hand he held a yellow star pillow.

"I.. talked with Kairi earlier, she's going to that fair that's in town tonight! She told me that she might leave Destiny Islands for awhile, and I thought it over.. I want to leave, go back to my home town! Destiny Islands!" He says with determination a real smile comes onto his face, that's where we used to live.

Where me and Kairi used to be on speaking terms until I started to get into drugs and alcohol, after I met Sora and he made me want to leave all that, his parents moved here to Twilight Town and so did I so I can stay with Sora.

"Do you have everything planned out?" I asked him, I knew Sora maybe more then he did himself, Sora was ditzy, and simple like a girl.

He's slim, cute and sometimes annoying but he's full of life, but when I look at Sora now.

He's abit taller, mature like, his eyes held not of a child but more of a 16 year old should have.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I told my parents already and they told me they had a saving's account for me. That's why their gone most of the time, taking more hours so they can have an account just for me when ever I want to leave and when I told them that I wanted to go back to Destiny Islands they were happy! Not the way that they wanted me out of the house, but I was finally making decisions instead of letting others do it for me!" Sora said, he seemed so happy about his decision.

I smiled. "Well I'm proud too Sora!"

His smiles gone as he walks over to me, now I'm sure he's grown, he's to my chin now.

"Want to come with me? Back to Destiny Islands? Where we made our promise?" He asked me as the Star pillow touched me cheek, I smiled back at him.

"If you come with me?" I pull out the tickets Marluxia gave me earlier.

He gasps. "You.. got tickets! Wow.. I was going to get some but... they wouldn't let me in the account unless I leave!" He laughs, and I do to as I kiss him on the forehead.

Now I remember why I like Sora!

He's gentle, careful about what's going to happen next, loving and back in Destiny Islands a few years ago, we made a promise with a Paopu fruit that we'll stay with each other forever as best friends or boyfriends!

He kept that promise and I did too.

"What if you don't get along with Kairi?" He asked me, I was surprised he asked me, sure me and her got in fights but we'll see each other more often it'll become a nuisance.

"Glad you asked Sora!" I looked over Sora's head and he turns around, Kairi's standing by the kitchen with a new outfit also.

A short pink dress with zippers and straps with a dark green hood and a white dress underneath with light purple high tops, her hair isn't to her hip anymore but now to above her shoulders.

"I think we can be friends again! You proved your worth" She grins, I smile back.

"Sure Kai," I say and Sora wraps his arms around me. "I'm happy you two aren't fighting!"

"Aren't you going to the town fair tonight?" I asked her while I hugged Sora back.

She nods and shows me one ticket, "I'll be going later on! Maybe around 4 or 5, maybe I'll see you two there later" She turns and leaves, busted into Sora's house from the back door or she came through the bathroom window.

Sora lets the hug go when we're left alone again.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you about the whole nickname thing, I was just jealous that you were close to Roxas!" He tells me, but his smile comes onto his face.

_~You were close to him in the past life but I won't tell you that, past is the past._

"Not so much close to him anymore, Axel took my place!" I chuckle at the thought.

"When do you want to go?" He asked pointing at the tickets in my hand, I shrugged. "I don't know, why don't you pick!" I ask him as I lean down and we have a soft tender kiss as I feel him smile in the kiss.

"How about 5! I want to sleep, tired my parents woke me up earlier to talk and Kairi was also here too, I got nothing to eat!" He went walking to the kitchen.

I laugh at his silliness. He takes out some chips and pop, "Let's watch a movie!" He says, I can see something different in his eyes.

A new shine, new determination.

I never saw it before and it makes my body tingle, I love when Sora has this kind of effect on me!

**~To be continued.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

This made me smile, it's been on my mind for a few hours, and I manipulated my mom and sister and I'm going to pay the price this morning! Since I'm suppose to go and find a job with some women Lol.

Anyways. Hope you like it! :3

Next is.

**Kairi.** And a special guest. :D

**Review please Lol.**


	13. Merry go round

**A/N:**

Well here's another chapter. Yes there's going to be a few more chapters after this one.

**Warning:** Slight swearing. Yaoi,

Kairi! :D

Read and Review.

* * *

The fair was really delightful, everyone was having such a brilliant time here. I saw Sora and Riku, they seem so damn happy about going back to Destiny Islands, I wonder if they told they're friends yet.

While I walked around abit longer I spotted Axel and Roxas making out behind a tree, I couldn't help but giggle and take a picture, finally I have black mail material.

I grabbed some Poutine and ate it by myself as I watched Xion walk by, she didn't notice me which I thought was a good thing since I didn't feel like talking with her, but if she's here then her stupid brother's here too.

After eating I came to ride that was called the 'Big Swings' Which spins you in the air, I wasn't in the mood to swing around, and then I saw Demyx and Zexion holding hands as Demyx held a few teddy bears, Zexion had a drink in his hand, Demyx turned around and gave him a paopu fruit which made him blush and made me laugh, I was amused by every ones reactions here.

The sun was going down and all I was doing was walking around and trying not to get noticed, maybe cause in reality I didn't want to be here.

I stood in front of a merry go around, as people went in circles as the ride horses, kids laughing and giggling. I remembered my parents told me a story when I was younger before they died that they fell in love in front of a merry go round, they said that they kept seeing each other in odd places but in front of a merry go round was when my father asked my mother if she would walk with him around the fair, and they fell in love.

I sighed as my hands tighted around the bars of the bearer so no one would hurt them selves.

"Not having fun? That's not like you Kairi!" I looked to my right and saw Vanitas smirking at me, I groaned. The guy was wearing a black sweater with a dark red shirt underneath and dark jeans with his usual black sneakers.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled but he came closer, "Nah, I love when your mad the most Kai!" He replied as he was now side by side to me, alot taller then me, but I was older.

He smelled like Axe, and it was actually good. I felt my self blush then he nudged my shoulder but he kept his eyes on the merry go round. "Walk with me!" He says, I shake my head and chuckle.

"No, Vani you only want people to be in pain, I can't believe you ever!" I tell him, but he turns his body and now he looks serious.

"I would never do that to you Kairi! Never" He touches my cheek, I couldn't help but feel more heat radiant off my face, I think he noticed as he chuckled lighlty.

"Ride the ferris wheel with me!" He asked, I turned and saw the big wheel, I sighed as I looked back at him, his hand was out waiting for me to take it.

So I did, as he led me to the ride,

Could I seriously believe him? When he manipulates people, and is cheeky, mean and deceitful?

But when he holds my hand, he's not forcing me but asking for a simple ride on the ferris wheel, he was serious about not acting like so tonight or was he?

How could I trust him?

It was our turn to go on, and once the small carriage lifted us up into the air I stared down at the people who are having a blast, doing what they can to last this night, and what am I doing? Stuck in this thing with Vanitas.

"Are you usually by yourself at these sort of events?" I turned my head to Vanitas, he has a very bored expression, who wouldn't be bored?  
"Not exactly, but since everyone is lovey-dovey I don't feel like interrupting!" I say, remembering Axel and Roxas and when Demyx gave the paopu friut pillow to Zexion and Sora pulling Riku everywhere, it was so hard to fina someone that wasn't gay but no matter, at least I was here for them.

He grunted,"I know what you mean, the fireworks should start soon maybe when we got off their light up!" He looked out the window and stared at blue sky, the sunset was finally setting not like it mattered.

"Are you here with anyone?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation since we're going around yet again, he looked at me and smiled lightly but not that smart ass smile but more of a sincere and understanding smile.

"Nope!" His voice made him sound like he's ready to tell a stupid joke.

I sighed and looked away from him and down at the ground, I could spot Axel's hair or maybe Reno decided to come to the fair and chill for while.

"I like your company!" He all of a sudden said, I think my heart was beating faster, I blushed again.

"You change moods quickly" I tell him, he tilts his head slightly as if he's confused by what I was saying to him.

I sighed again, when he did that he was cute.

"I can't say I like your company?" He asked and I don't say anything until we'll off the ferris wheel, he doesn't tell me his real reason why he wanted me to come with him, and why he liked my company, I hate him...

He then leads me to the edge of a lake, and that's when I saw everyone else on the other side on top of a hill then the fire works ignite.

And I'm in awe, I always loved when things like these happened, Vanitas really picked a good spot too.

"Kairi... I know I'm not the best person! But... I always wanted to tell you this" I never saw him stammer like that before, and he was fidgeting around and staring at the ground as his feet was also moving around abit.

"What is it?" I asked him, more colors worked the skies, and my heart was beating faster once he looked at me, determination in his eyes, something I barely see in his eyes, all I ever saw was hate and lust for pain.

That's when words didn't matter anymore, his lips came upon mine, and I felt my own fireworks shooting up inside me, as he held my shoulders and sighed in the kiss as I relaxed, the kiss was the most tender kiss I ever felt and I never thought Vanitas was capable of tender or soft, not even passion.

He broke the kiss, as I felt abir hazy. "I like you!" He whispered, his breath was on my lips.

Then that's when I thought. WTF. who cares. As I grab him and kiss him deeper and he laughs abit but sinks in.

Maybe being alone, thinking of my parents and having someone I thought I hated wasn't so bad.

Because, I wasn't alone and my parents well always be with me, and this person never hated me and I think I never hated him.

~To be continued.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lol. Yeah! Never thought aye..

Review plleeeaasssee Lol!


	14. Fool

Author Notes:

Sorry, for the late Update! I lost complete interest! AAHA.

So here I am, updating!~

**Warning: **Mild Yaoi. Mild Swearing.

Enjoy. Read and be cautions, Review.

:D

* * *

**Roxas's POV.**

Was it hard to believe that I used to be in some kind of strange bio-weoponry war, a twin to my cousin and lover to a clone?  
Very hard to believe, Riku and Axel were complete jerks back in the past and I hate thinking how stupid they were to me back then.

I was completely different; mad, angry out of control and now I'm more of a depressed and cheeky bastard. Great, just great.

Laying on the floor of Zexion's dark apartment, he was currently laying on the couch also looking out of it, I knew he was in love with Demyx and they patched everything up, which should be a good thing, he was in utter bliss.

"What is this feeling? Am I hungry or sleepy?" His voice sorta startled me.

"I think both," I replied with a small and happy smile.

He sighed and sat up, his hair was pretty much messy. "Yeah.. your right! I'm hungry! Make me something!" He smirked and laid back down, I scoffed at his request.

"Get your food yourself you lazy ass!" I growled.

There was a knock at the door and we both sat up quickly,"Anyone there?" It was Kairi and we both laid back down, I banged my head against the wooden floor and swore under my breath, Zexion grunted.

"Stupid, serves you right for not getting me something to eat," A chuckle escaped his lips.

I rolled my eyes as Kairi kept knocking, few minutes after the door opened and Kairi got back onto her feet with a smirk. "Lock picking isn't for you anymore!" Zexion commented, I agreed with him.

She slammed the door shut and the entire living room was dark again, she sat down next to me while I stared at the ceiling. "Vanitas.. kissed me!" She confessed, both of us nodded.

"You already knew?" She asked, bewildment struck her.

"Yeah, Xion told us!" I said, my voice was bland and I was currently distracted by the how dizzy I was. Maybe cause I was laying on the floor for 2 entire hours but than again I don't see how that is possible.

"That gossiping bitch," Her voice hitched, I chuckled.

It was bound to happen anyways, I could of told her but didn't anyways.

Vanitas had a thing for Kairi, just no one has noticed but me and Zexion. I've come into contact with Zexion not long ago, but it's been interesting to have him around and talk about what's been going on!

Zexion sat up and gave us a lazy smirk, I kinda thought it was attractive but he wasn't mine so I'll let Demyx molest him. "Your fucking cute!" I blurted out, he smirked a little bit wider, Kairi laughed.

"Wow, you guys are so damn strange? Having a thing for each other and liking Axel and Demyx. Must be interesting!" She said with a louder laugh.

"Nothing's bad about it," Zexion stared back with glossy eyes but he laid back down, I chuckled. "Yeah, not like we're cheating on them!" I said, turning my head to the ceiling again and smiled.

"Are you sure that's good though? What if one of you get jealous of one another?" She asked us, I didn't think much of it and Zexion didn't either.

"Nah, if we liked each other that much, I think we'd be dating by now!" Zexion said, I agreed with him on that and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Demyx's POV.**

Yesterday, was amazing. I made up with Zexion, actually talking with him instead of crying and running away.

Xion and Vanitas had set us up from the start, it's impressive for them to do so.

But after the fireworks, Vanitas and Xion came to me and Axel, and told us something drastically scary.

~**Flashback:**

_'Sooner or later, Roxas and Zexion are going to make a move!' Vanitas said with a flick of his tongue._

_'What are you talking about?' Axel growled, his fists already gripped together. _

_Xion giggled maliciously. 'Oh, you don't know! They like each other, might even more than they like you'_

_My eyes widened and heart beated at a fast rate. He said he wasn't going to hurt me anymore, and he's doing it._

_'It's funny you know. Everytime I would see them making out, I notice they have a very interesting relationship!' Vanitas smirked._

_'Roxas did move in with Zexion for a reason right? He barely knew Zexion at the moment, but it was out of lust to be near him!' Xion was taunting us, as our hearts hurt, as we were so mad at what they were saying, not knowing if it's the truth!_

_'Have fun with your relationships!' Vanitas waved and walked off, followed by Xion giving them one last smirk._

_I knew Axel was pissed off and I betrayed. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions yet._

_'Let's find out the truth!' I turned to Axel, he nodded as he gritted his teeth._

_Pure jealousy was rushing through our blood and mind._

**~End of Flashback:**

I was at Axel's apartment while he slept the stress away, I was still bothered to much for sleep to take me.

Why?

Drinking pepsi and sitting on his couch looking at nothing in particular, I'd rather not turn the TV on or try to eat.

My mind rattled about the problem!

I just wanted to know why?

~**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author notes:**

Sorry for it being a short chapter!

Sometimes having feelings about two individuals is hard.

:D Bleehh!

Lol.

**Review please**, and I'll get on with the next chapter.

**I want more than 3 reviews.**


	15. Beating heart

Author notes:

Hey. Sorry for the sorta late update! :)

I thought of more inspiration for this story! ehehe.

:)

**Warning:** Mild swears/Yaoi. Angst.

~Jealousy sometimes may be beauitful, only when you know how to use it, and how to stop it's rampage. :)

**_Read and Review._**

* * *

~Flasback/Dream~

_The shufling woke me up. "Axel, crawl out the window and go home," I mumbled, opening my eyes._

_I couldn't focus since it was so dark, I heard a dark chuckle. "Aw, but Roxy. I came all this way for you to see you!" He cooed, I noticed his voice was different than his usual dull annoyed tone._  
_He now sounded more amused and almost childish._

_I sit up and rub my eyes;"Really?" I asked knowing I didn't believe him. "You've seen me fire-crotch. Now go home, also remind me to nail down that window" I said a little too bluntly._  
_His mouth fell open,"Wow. Doom and gloom," He commented as he shifts._

_I let out a faint growl, my body fell sideways and I landed on Axel's thin masculine shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked frantically, pushing me off as my head hits the pillow once again. I don't get him sometimes, he tries to date and kiss me. Once I make an accidently move he freaks out like a girl who's scared of spiders._

_I let out a short yawn and stretch, Axel seemed positively amused. 'Pervert' I thought, rolling my eyes._  
_"Are you staying over or leaving Axel?" I asked him, he was now confused, I shake my head and close my eyes._

_"If I had you everything else wouldn't matter," He muttered, it was like he was reading something off lyrics._  
_My heart beated again as I sit up._  
_"Oh. Axel, you and Marluxia well get married and love each other," I mumbled with a smile on my face._  
_Axel shrugged._

_"Sleep Axel. Thinking of your lover must be exhausting!" I lied back down, giving him some room on the bed._  
_"It sucks when your not." He says softly, as he lays down, holding onto my arm._  
_I couldn't help but keep on smiling as everything fell into darkness._

~End of Flashback/Dream~

My eye's shot open, I gasped heavily for air. I felt heat rise to my face, my beating heart wouldn't slow down, I felt like fainting but I couldn't right now.

Another dream of my past life, a memory of how I felt of Axel. It was exploding of extreme sad emotions, my heart ached. I was in Zexion's bedroom, but instantly I got up and searched for my clothes. Once finding them I put them on. Grabbing my phone then I opened the bedroom door, walking across the room; glancing one last time at Zexion then I left.

I needed to think.

It was 9:20AM, and Axel just texted me.

_~Meet me where we first met. _

The park I thought, better than nothing I guess. Maybe Axel will know the meaning to the dream, maybe he'll tell me what kinda of memory it was.

So that's where I headed of course, the morning was dreary like the first day we met. Clouds covered the blue sky and yellow sun, the rain made mist, and the damp ground was soothing my aching mine. My heart still hurt by the dream, I was feeling things I shouldn't be feeling, and it's getting more wierder than I ever thought.

I wore black jeans, a grey t-shirt with pikachu on the front with my dark green sweater. My left hand held my phone that was tucked away in my pocket; I shivered at the cold wind that hit my heated skin.

I saw him standing on the pavement, red hair and deep green eyes. They made me sorta want to turn away, cause how they looked. Lingered with anger or resentment.

"Axel. What do you need?" I ask him, things seem to pop from my mouth. I didn't see it coming though when he flipped me around and my back hit the brick wall, I groaned in pain.

"What... the fuck?" I muttered glaring at him, he clenched his teeth together.

"Are you dating Zexion?" He asked me quickly, that struck me deeply a little.

"What.. are you.. talking about?" I asked.

His hands gnawled at my shoulders tightly as I groaned loudly. "Let me go!" I tried to push him away, but he was stronger than I was.

"Answer the fucking question!"

I wondered where he got that idea of me and Zexion dating? My eyes widened.

Reality hit me. _Vanitas_. He was the only one who saw me and Zexion making out, more or less Xion slightly knew. That bitch loves to spread rumors.

"No. We're not dating! Now let me go," I growled, he loosened his grip but didn't step away.

His face softened but held that same firmness. I smirked. "Vanitas loves to tell lies, but.. we did make-out."

Confessing something was hard enough with Axel, he was furious about the entire thing. And if he knows than Demyx probably knows too. Hopefully the blonde won't break down Zexion's door, Zexion isn't exactly the nicest guy when he gets wakened up on purpose.

"You.. did," Axel's voice cracked, he was like something broke inside, his face held disbelief.

I rolled my eyes. "We had too. It's not what you think."

He nodded. "Like that one time, you guys came to my place holding hands?" He seems to understand the situation.

"Yeah. You see, me and Zexion have a bad past with those two.. so we're trying to get rid of them!" I scratched the side of my head, he sighed and moved away from me.

"Still scared of them?" Axel smirked.

I shook my head. "Whatever you say... is that all you wanted to know? If me and Zexion were dating?" I asked him, he was now looking awkward, I thought I saw a blush on his cheeks.

"Never mind that. Why are you up so early?" He asked me, changing the subject was so like him.

That's when I remembered my dream, I shivered. "Uh.. I had a dream... of us!" I looked in his green eyes, his lips parted and sighed.

"What was it about?"

He knew I was bothered by our memories, I just wanted to forget them.

We walked to a bench in the park that was across the street.

"You snuck into my bedroom at night, and we had some sort of strange conversation."

Axel nodded as he let out a slow hum. We both kept to ourselves as we sat on the bench in the park, where I first met Demyx and Zexion.

"I think I remember that. I started to fall for you.. and every minute I couldn't stand being away from you," He told me slowly, but how he made it seem, it was like he didn't want to remember that specific memory.

"It hurt when I woke up, it really hurt," I told him. He ruffled my hair, "I know."

"It hurts because.. in our past life, you witnessed a lot of lies, death and heart ache and it took your life. That's why it hurts," He told me sorrowfully.

Why does it sound like Axel wanted to cry?

Every sound and word coming from his mouth, it was filled with pain and sadness. His aura lingered with it, the depression or maybe it was something else.

"Does it hurt you?" I had to ask him, he glanced at me and turned away, nodding.

My eyes widened by his response.

"Maybe.. just maybe.. " I couldn't say it.

"Ye-aah" His voice cracked, my heart felt like it was breaking, my eyes watered as I wiped my eyes quickly with my sleeve.

A morning of love, or maybe it was more darker than that.

Cause even in our past, it's breaking the present and the future, I don't think we both can take it.

The scent of rain, the dreary clouds, a morning rest and beating hearts.

We both walked our seperate ways, the rain drowned our tears, they clouded our thoughts, and rest wasn't there, our hearts broke.

_'Maybe we shouldn't fool each other anymore...'_

~To be continued.

* * *

Author Notes:

I'm sorry for the random turn of events. :o

~Yeah. But simply I'd rather not give this a sad ending... ehehe!

Sorry for the short chapter too.

And if there's any **errors** please tell me!

Review please!


	16. A certain amount of pain and Love

Author notes:

~I mind as well get on with it right? Lol.

**Warning:** Slight Swears. Angst.

-My intention wasn't going to make this a sad story full of unrequinted love. It just turned out that way, but don't worry. I'm still making it what I want!

:3

Read and review.

* * *

**Zexion's POV-**

He looked sad. Dejected. Miserable.

He just broke my front door, now I have to call Reno to come and fix it again. "That was pretty rude of you to do that! Your paying," I laid back down on the couch, closing my eyes. I haven't realized that he wanted something from me, not physically but.. probably emotionally since he just did something stupid.

I re-opened my eyes, and glance at him. He's still standing by the door, his blue eyes held sorrow, I couldn't figure out what I did to make him look like that. Maybe someone made him sad, and he came to me.

"What is it?" I asked, he came forward but there was gap betweeen us.

He was anaylizing me, then he diverted his eyes and glanced at my bedroom. The door was wide open, I questioned where Roxas was, he sighed.  
"We can have this conversation priviataly."

I raised my eyebrow at him,"What?"

His hand quickly reached out and grabbed my own and pulled me up, my breathe hitched as my feet hit the cold wooden floor. He now looked serious and I knew I did something, which I have no idea what I did.

"Let me go," I demand with a growl.

He doesn't and pulls me to the kitchen, turning the light on and sitting me down roughly while he takes another chair, and also sits down. I stare at him; confused and almost scared.

"Is it true?" He asked, what a stupid question to start with.

I roll my eyes. "What's true?"

"You like Roxas?"

My eyes widen at what he just said.

"Uh. No... I don't like him.. I mean as a friend."

He shakes his head, I know how he is. He doesn't believe me and it's always been like that.

"Tell me the truth, Vanitas and Xion says they saw you making out with him."

I nod,"Yeah, to fool them. We hate them if you haven't realized it!"

Demyx can be really naive sometimes, but at the moment he's still serious-like and it's freaking me out.

"I know that. I'm asking you.. do you like Roxas?" He growled while he asked, was he really that mad? That jealous?

If he's here interrogating me than Axel's doing the same thing with Roxas. I wonder how he's holding up, is Axel scaring him?

"So what? I like him? Is that much of a problem?" I stood up and yelled Demyx didn't look shocked but almost content.

He shook his head and laughed, my eyes widen from his outburst. Hands dropped to my sides and all the anger was gone, now I felt exhausted from yelling and getting interrogated.

"I just for once.. wanted you to be honest with me, instead of hiding and lying," All of a sudden his arms came around my waist and pulled me into his waist, I touched his hair that was surprisgling soft.

Hiding and lying, one of my best qualties to keep Demyx safe, but I guess things like that don't work on him anymore. Unlike his sweet tooth when he's depressed, so much ice-cream and candy he still hasn't gained weight.

"I like you more.." I muttered, I felt his grip tighten and a smile tugged at my lips.

* * *

**Normal POV-**

Roxas ran from the park, he ran in full speed. Losing breathe each step he took but he still went, everything was blurry from what happened not so long ago. When he just sorta broke up with Axel, when they just started their relationship. It became a disaster, maybe he saw how stupid it was to fight.

His feelings for Zexion got in the way, but for some reason he didn't believe in that. The dreams came to him for a reason, and it was getting him worked up. Roxas advoided Axel while they were living and dating, when they were friends. It became ridiculious.

Zexion's apartment building was in his view, as he raced down another block and came to the front. Pushing the door open and heading for the stairs; he kept slowing down but his heart hurt that he kept going.

Coming to the apartment room, he noticed the door was kicked open. Demyx came to mind as he raced in, and that's when he saw Demyx embracing Zexion in the kitchen.

They both saw him, Zexion's eyes widened and Demyx looked away. "S-sorry for i-intruppting!" Roxas said in a cracked voice, turning around and went into Zexion's room.

Grabbing a few things and stuffed them into his duffle bag.

Zexion came to the door and saw Roxas, he was panting hard and sweating, his face was pink and eyes looked hazy. "Are you alright? Did you talk with Axel?" He asked him, Roxas halted once he heard 'Axel.'

He turned to him and nodded. Once some clothes were in his bag, and zipping it up. He walked past Zexion, waving to Demyx and he left the apartment, again heading for the stairs.

There was no words to what he was feeling, no words at what he was going to do. There was nothing he was going to say to anyone, and once he thought of that simply thing.

When he exited the apartment building, taking his cellphone out and smashing it on the pavement. Walking past it quickly in step, as he tried to control his breathing.

Roxas walked down the block as fast, but he stopped immidieatly once he saw two twins, with a sadistic smiles.

"I can see it.. heart broken?" Vanitas said, flicked his tounge.

Xion chuckled. "Bleeding with broken shards," She added.

Roxas ignored their comments and kept walking, passing the twins as they laughed.

"Pests," He muttered, they didn't hear his insult though and he was happy for that, or they'd probably torment him more.

He barely knew where he was going. Barely though of what he wanted, and how he'll be able to stop the pain.

"Roxas?" A deep sensational tone came from behind him, he stopped and turned.

A man with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and has a lit smoke in his mouth. Wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans that were ripped, black shoes. He's very masculine, Roxas sighed.

"Cid.." Roxas says, as if he got in trouble.

The man came closer, eyeing the bag. "Where you headed? Running away? Aren't you seventeen?" Cid asked, the man was the only sincere person, sure he talks rashly and blunt but it's his way to help people.

"No I don't know where I'm going. No I'm not running away, yes I'm seventeen!" Roxas answered all of his questions.

The man raised his eyebrow at the kid, seeing through him easily.

"Look, if you got something to talk about. Let's not speak here!" Cid said, pointing to his all black truck, Roxas nodded. "Sure!"

Heading to the mans truck, the thoughts he had wasn't coming together. It gave Roxas a headache, and it pained him to even think of it.

He drove towards sunset hill, a place where you can see the sunset as easily than being in the town.

"Why so glum kid?" Cid asked, flicking his smoke out the window.

Roxas shrugged as he stared out the window.

The entire ride, Cid has tried to get a few words out of the blonde. But Roxas only shook his head, and stared out the window. Stared at nothing but his thoughts in his mind.

Once they came to the hill, Roxas sat on a bench as he stared at the sunset; Cid stood a few feet away from him watching it also.

"We broke up with each other.. together!" He told Cid, the man came closer.

"Dating Axel aye? How'd it happen?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I wish I knew. Some things fell into place, or he knew.. it bothered me the most that he knew!" Roxas clenched his teeth together, he hated Axel for knowing that he was fromt he past life, that Roxas loved Axel, but Axel did nothing.

"Hmm. Is it resentment?" The man asked, Roxas sighed.

"I don't even know. The attraction came when I first met him, but after awhile... he started to meddle and it pissed me off, I didn't want him to know anything! But he knew anyways."

Cid hummed. "I hear from Strife that you lived with Zexion."

Of course that was true, he knew Zexion since they were kids. But things changed in time, and it became harder.

"The real question is. How much do you care about Axel?" Cid asked, the 100 dollar question.

How much do I care for Axel? Roxas asked himself, how much did he matter to me?

**~To be continued.**

* * *

Author notes:

~Is it to fight for someone you love? Is it to finally realize that sometimes Love can conquer all?

-I actually like this chapter, the only one that makes sense for me! Ahaha. **Let life flow with you!** :D

Anyways, I think everything's finally falling into place.. few more chapters and I'll be done! :)

**Review Please**! Lol.

And if you may. If there's any errors please tell me, No flames.


	17. A thin thread ready to break

Author Notes:

~Sorry for the late update, I was busy typing out newer stories, and other chapters! :)

Anywho. You saw Roxas, now here's Axel. ;)

**Warning: **May have Angst. Occasional Swears. Yaoi.

-Read and Review. No Flames Please.

* * *

_[Please Stay Mine. I Love you. Don't Leave Me]_

The wind felt almost cold, it was a silent and sad. I was looking down at the cold ground, feeling him shift, I sighed knowing what he's about to do.

He got up, standing for at least five seconds then he ran. I didn't look, I didn't want to see him run away. It was like watching him take my heart, he was taking it and I let him but I broke it in half anyways. I let him have the other half and he gave me something else, I don't know yet but I think I'm slowly losing whatever it is.

An invisible thread thinning each step he takes, and I simply sit at the bench as he disappears, I feel and hear the thread snap.

Hearing clapping from behind me, I turn and see a man leaning against a tree with a amused smile on his face.

Blue spiky hair, an large 'X' on his face, wearing some sort of black and white suit.

"Nice performance," He said, walking towards me.

He sat down next to me where Roxas was, the man was my best friend Siax, I barely hang out with me. But Siax is the only one that knows me more, and knows when I lie.

"Never thought you'd give it all up," Siax says, I sit back trying to get comfortable. "What do you mean?" I ask him, he chuckled and nudged my side.

"Stop running away Ax, you just let go of someone you cared about," He said, I think he was more amused by this than caring about my relationship.

I couldn't just go run after Roxas like nothing happened, I just broke up with him. I let him run, I did this because I can't just live in the past anymore. And I'm surely not going to pull Roxas in it, I don't want to lose him like in our past life.

I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy. I sighed out taking a glance at Saix, the guy had grown up alright. He was older than I was, we had grown up together and he was more chilled out than I was. I always got us into trouble, fun times with Saix, but while we grew up everything broke apart, Saix got a job and I did too.

Across town, different directions.

"Vanitas and Xion's in town right?" He snapped me out of thoughts, I nodded. "Yeah, they came in a few weeks ago."

The thought of them fueled my anger, they were the ones to screw everything up. To make Roxas anxious and move in with Zexion, and then those two started making out randomly.

I clenched my sweater, Saix noticed and pinched my cheek. I growled,"Quit it," I swatted his hand away, he genuily smiled.

"Your thinking to much, calm down, take a breather."

Like he'd know what I was going through, I just threw away my heart like it was nothing, like it was a scrap of paper. A paper with so many color and life on it, a tear trailed down my cheek, I noticed and quickly wiped it away.

Straightening myself up, I tried to look confident but I couldn't, the very thought of losing Roxas hurt to much.

"I wish I never.. I wished I never met Roxas," I exasperated, slumping my shoulders and feeling a lot of weight pile on me.

Saix patted my back,"You'll get through it."

I glared daggers at him, "Are you serious? Siax.. you suck at making me feeling better," I sighed, he was no help.

He chuckled. "I know," He says honestly, but we both know that making someone else feel better isn't our special-T.

The way we said how we felt, the way Roxas sounded when he said those words at the same time as I did. It was like our hearts were both one, but now half, reminds me of a sad lullyby and maybe soon I'll be able to sleep.

He hit me in the back of the head,"Stop thinking I just told you," He scowled. I rubbed the back of my head, sitting back on the bench's rest.

"You're a pest Si, why not leave?"

Shaking his head. "I don't leave best friends," He said, I raised my eyebrow. "I never saw you for six months."

He shrugged with a nervous smile. "Never thought you'd miss me?" He smirked, I furrorwed my brows and sighed.

"You're impossible," I tell him.

My phone all of a sudden vibrated in my sweater pocket, I grabbed it quickly and it was just a text from Zexion.

-**What did you do to Roxas!**

I frowned, so Roxas went back? Thought maybe he would go cool off before confronting Zexion for comfort.

-**We broke up, what does it look like? Didn't he tell you?**

I looked at Saix, he pulled out twenty-dollars and smiled. "Coffee?" He asked, I nodded and we began our walk to the coffee shop.

My phone vibrated again, my eyes widened a bit.

-**Didn't know that. He came back and took all his things with him, he's gone!**

Gritting my teeth, I dialed Roxas's number but I didn't get through. No voicemail either, I'm thinking he smashed his phone.

"Uh, Siax.. sorry man but I gotta go," I tell him, he nodded. "Sure, go find him," He tell me, I walk the other way but start to run faster and faster.

Where is he?

I go back to the apartment and see his phone smashed in the front of the building, he's not going to be here. I turn back and head down the street, I see Xion and Vanitas walking up the street.

Knowing those two, they know something about this.

"Where is he?" I growl, both twins turning around and instant smirks tug at their lips.

"Where is who?" Xion leans against a fence.

Vanitas shoves his hands into his pant pockets. "Yes Axel, where is who?" He gave a deviant smirk.

I growled at the both of them.

"Roxas, you morons, where is he?"

Xion chuckled. "Roxas.. Vanitas did you see him?" Xion turned to her twin, he gave her wink. "I don't think so Xi, sorry we can't be any help Axel."

I exasperated, face palming myself but smirking right after. "Thanks, it's obvious you guys saw him,"

I ran past him, "No problem Axel, but.." Vanitas stopped, I turned around. Xion took a step next to her twin brother, putting her hand on her hip.

"He got a ride with Cid not long ago," She said with the flick of her tougue.

I sighed taking my phone out of my pocket again.

Dialing his number but no one answered. I glared at the twins who were smirking back at me, I hung up and stared hard at them.

"You know more then you're saying right?" I asked.

I got a vibration from my phone but I didn't answer it.

"I think you should answer that," Xion said.

"It might be important," Vanitas smirked, hooking his arm with Xions and they walked down the street.

I shook my head and looked at my phone, I think the breath was knocked out of me when I saw my text.

**-Roxas.. he's in the hospital, car accident.**

My world came tumbling down, what else could make this worse?

I ran down the street towards the hospital, I didn't slow down. I had to make sure Roxas was alright, to know how he got in a car accident.

I kept panting and panting, arriving to Twilight's hospital. I saw Demyx and Zexion outside, they were waving at me, both looked in distress.

"What... happened?" I asked them, their hands were intertwined and awfully close to each other.

Demyx surely got what he wanted.

"Cid was going to bring Roxas back, but.. Roxas grabbed the steering wheel and the car flipped," Zexion said almost emotionless, his eyes hardened but I knew he was trying to not break down about all this catastophe.

"He was... he was trying to kill himself," Demyx muttered, his other hand was wiping away a tear.

I shook my head and stood up straight. "No, he isn't like that. I know Roxas.. he wouldn't..." I thought of when Roxas remembered his past.

He said after everyone died, he killed himself.

"We should go in," Zexion led Demyx in, I followed right after.

When we entered a nurse came towards us, she was looking at Demyx and Zexion more then me.

"You're here to see Roxas right?" She asked.

We all nodded at her, she looked at her clip board of papers. "I'm sorry to say, but Roxas is in a coma, the man known as Cid he should be released in a few hours."

We were all then shocked at her, completely utterely shocked.

"Roxas.. is in..a coma?"

~To be continued.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Yeah. Lol. Some many twists.. kinda makes me happy! :)

If it doesn't make sense.. sorry! :(

~Review. No flames please.


	18. Sheer hope of unforgotten love

Author Notes:

~I seriously don't know anything on medical things! Ahaha, this doctor once asked if I could become one, ahaha..(_Story Time.)_ **_One time when I was younger, I wanted to become a doctor. Not because of helping people. I loved Money! Also, I wanted to become a pirate cause they're free and steal money! Ahah. What a fail dreams, very cute though. I still want to become a pirate!-_**

Warning: Occasional Swears. Some yaoi.

Sorry that I disappoint people. :(

Anywho. Like I said, you can read This is War. Just that, Forever InLove is more of a recarnation thing! I wanted to give AkuRoku a second chance.

Read and Review. **No flames. :D**

* * *

They all gaped at her in absolute shock, Axel felt his heart weaken from the news he was just given.

"What do you mean.. coma?" Axel asked the nurse, she gave a slight smile; noticing the extreme aura of sadness clouding around them.

"He's not in a long-term coma. He should awaken in a few days," She said with a very pleasent voice and walked away.

Zexion and Demyx pulled Axel over to the waiting room, sitting him down in the far corner. A few families were here, some kids staring in their direction with curiousity in their eyes. The chairs were colored in four different colors: Red, blue, Green and yellow.

"Did.. you call Sora and Kairi?" Axel muttered, not even glancing at them, his head hung downwards.

"Zexion, would you?" Demyx asked softly, Axel felt a short comfort next to him leave. His hands clung to his pants tightly, he couldn't get the word out from his mind, it echoed furiously at the images of Roxas actually trying to kill himself, he couldn't believe that.

Demyx patted Axel on the back a few times, it was silent but for the kids laughing and whining of how boring it is. The air of hospital smelled disgusted, almost dull and sported bad air freshners.

"What am I going to do?" He exasperated, looking up at Demyx trying his hardest to not look like a lost puppy, Demyx frowned and shook his head. "I don't know, I guess wait til he wakes up."

Axels hands covered his face, he couldn't get the empty feeling in his stomach to go away. Hearing his stomach growl, he groaned and sort of smirked.

"I'm going to get something to eat, be right back," He tells Demyx, the blonde nodded and sat back in his green colored chair.

Axel walked away from the waiting room, he saw Zexion by the entrance on the phone, he turned and saw a vending machine. He walked towards it and bought a small bag of Doritos.

Looking back towards the waiting room and the entrance, both of his friends wouldn't be able to see him. He sneaked over to the office and asked one of the nurses to tell him where Cid Highwind's room was.

Quickly he walked down the white hallways full of people going past him, the smell he tried to ignore as his mission was to interrogate the man. People in wheelchairs, some families standing in the hallway, a women in labor.

As he entered an elevator with two old people, he kept tapping his foot which annoyed one of the old men, but Axel didn't seem to care as his stop came.

The fifth floor, he walked down the almost empty hallways. A nurse with light brown hair stopped him,"Are you looking for something?" She asked in a too much friendly tone, he imagined Larxene talking like that but dismissed the thought.

"Uh.. yeah. Do you know where Cid Highwind's room is?"

"A few rooms down." She replied with a kind smile, he avoided her eyes though. Since he knew the purpose of her talking with him, chicks like guys and Axel knows he's hot.

Smiling at the thought.

He came to a room, and went inside quietly, pulling the white sheet, "Axel Pheonix, how are you doing?" He asked huskily. Blonde hair and light blue eyes, mascular build but wearing a hospital gown, white blankets over his body.

Axel came around his bed, glancing outside and turning back at the man. He had bandages on his arms and around his head, but he looked better than how Roxas's condition was.

"I want to know what happened," Axel said bluntly, he didn't want to believe Roxas as suicidal.

The man chuckled,"Always straight to the point."

**~FlashBack.~**

_Roxas stood in front of the tree staring at the sunset, a frown upon his face as he listened to Cid's words._

_"The real question is. How much do you care about Axel?" Cid's husky voice, it spoke of the truth and sometimes more wiser than what he saw in his so-called dreams of the past. They taught him, if he ever lost Axel he'd kill himself. Look at them now, they broke apart, they aren't worth being together._

_But the question wouldn't leave his mind, it was something to think of with consideration._

_How much do I care for Axel? Roxas asked himself, how much did he matter to me?_

_Sighing, it was a tough thing to think of. Axel, a twenty-one year old, older than him in five years, acts like a teen and someone with a heart, Axel was everything he cared about._

_"I love him," Roxas whispered to himself, the words hurt his heart. Cid saw how Roxas's face was filled with pain, his hand came onto Roxas's shoulder._

_"Let's go back, no need to run."_

_Roxas nodded, followed Cid into his car. And they drove off._

**~End of Flashback.~**

"Roxas saw a dog in the middle of the road while I wasn't watching, he turned the wheel and the car flipped," Cid explained, he was serious but also pained by the memory.

"So he didn't try to kill himself?" Axel asked, he was again lost in his thoughts, but pulled out when Cid laughed.

His emerald eyes staring hard at the man again, curious at what was so funny. "Roxas isn't like that. He seems eccentric, but refined. The kid isn't even capable of suicide."

Axel stared at Cid, his lips parted in a silent gasped. Cid sighed and looked at the confused red-head. "That kid loves you Axel, and you turned your back on him," Cid sat up, wincing slightly from his injuries.

Axel gulped. "I coudn't.. see us like how we were, it was horrible. Roxas liked Zexion and he had no affection with me at all." Axel felt so lost, his words and thoughts were scrambled that he was desperate.

Cid shook his head, as he grunted. "You disappoint me, Roxas doesn't love Zexion. You can see it in both of their eyes, love isn't there, they aren't meant to be. Both of them are using each other to make you and Demyx jealous, is it that hard to see?" Cid almost yelled, but of course he knew where he was so he growled at Axel.

Axel sat down on Cids end of the bed, grinding his teeth together and closing his eyes. Remembering Roxas and Zexion's so-called fake dating.

Kissing each other, and hugging, holding hands. It was so humilating to watch, Axel knew Demyx was hurting a lot from that sort of exposer, they tried to give Roxas and Zexion room.

But more and more room, they were pushed away.

"Why is this so damn complicated?" Axel asked Cid, both of their eyes met, Cid laughed.

"Ax, you make it complicated. Think before you do and say something, when Roxas wakes, maybe you'll know what you be able to say," Cid said, Axel heard the advice lingering in the words.

A smile came onto his face, he stood up and nodded. "Thanks."

Axel left.

~To be continued.

* * *

Author notes: **I don't know about you, but I always hated Suspence.**

**I'm sorry for disappointing anyone. :( So sad, anywho.**

**Review. No flames please.**

**P.s~ **Thanks for making this longer than This is War. Meaning the Reviews.


	19. Forever In Love

Author Notes:

Sorry for the late update, I wasn't exactly feeling up to it anymore. But I guess I'll type out more chapters when I get more inspiration. I really want to finish this. :3

**Warning:** RokuZex. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Occasional swears. AkuRoku.

Yaay! Ahaha. Hope you enjoy.

**_Read and Review, no flames._**

* * *

**[Zexion's POV]**

I got off the phone with a hysterical Sora and Kairi, they were freaking out so I told them to get here and I hung up. Afterwards I saw Axel going down the hallway quickly, I asked the nurse what he asked.

Cid Highway. The man that Roxas knew, so I decided to go see Roxas.

"Two floors up, room 26." The womens voice was soft and kind, I gave a smile and left quickly, hoping just a little Demyx wouldn't notice.

As I came towards a elevator, taking my sweet time to Roxas's bedroom, I just hope he was awake. Once the doors had opened I walked down the white hallways as I came to Roxas's bedroom. I peeked in and saw he was awake but looks very much confused.

"Roxas," I said when I entered the room, he looked and gave a soft warm smile. The way he seems is more disrant then anything, I walked in and tried my best not anaylizing him. But he frowned and twilded his fingers.

"How is everyone?" He asked firstly, I knew he wanted to know if the others were worried. "Sora and Riku should be coming, Axel went to go visit Cid, Demyx is.. in the waiting room..." I trailed on until he started to laugh hysterically, at least he was happier.

But after he stopped he had frowned, and I came closer to him.

I loved Demyx, he was full of everlasting happiness. Roxas was someone I was extremely comfortable with, to talk and have some sort of relation with, even though we have others we are continuously drawn to each other, like moths to a flame.

But I have read, that moths go to flames for a subsitute of the moon. Since obviously they can't reach it, so they go to the nearest burning light. So we were moths drawn to a false light in each other, when the moon was Demyx and Axel.

He sighed, quickly grabbing my shirt and pulling me down, our foreheads hit each others. We both winced but smiled generiously. He had the most beauitful blue eyes, but can't compare to Demyx's lighter blue.

And he twisted his head to the side. I guess this is meant for a last kiss to each other, as I did the same the other way, and so we moved foreward until our lips had met.

The electricity I felt with Demyx wasn't there, but a more warm feeling. And it was short but sweet, and maybe nice, as we moved away from each other.

"Last time we kiss Zexi," He gave a wink, as I nodded too.

"Better be," We turned and saw Demyx and Axel, both cringing. well Axel looked pissed, Demyx looked hurt. Which I frowned and sat down on one of the chairs near the window.

"Next time you do it again, I'm going to kick your ass, and get Roxas pregnant," Axel growled, we all looked skeptical at him. Roxas blurted out laughing, as the rest of us did too. A small brunette came running in, he held Roxas tightly.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked him, tears coming to the small guys eyes. Roxas smiled and wiped them away, but Axel came in and pushed Sora away playfully, which Sora toppled over and Riku caught him by the shoulders.

"Stay away from Roxas," Axel snapped which Roxas started laughing. "When did you get so protective?" Roxas asked him, a soft red tint had dusted across Roxas's face smoothly, while Axel turned and gave a quick smirk as he kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"I always was honey."

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked them curiously. I was also wondering where that worry-wart was.

"Couldn't come," Riku said, and for some reason they all left it at that.

I turned and stared out the window. Everything was turning out correctly, everything seemed so nice and enjoyable that a little I wanted nothing more but to live on without any regrets.

The sunset was beauitful from where we were, the clouds had performed themselves perfectly, as the suns color had painted the white puffiness to reds and orange, blues had sacredly hued its tainted canvas to a remarkable masterpiece.

I felt the chairs weight move, when I turned Demyx had quickly captured my lips, his eyes staring back in my mine with pure lust and luxury love. I closed my eyes and moved my hands to his shirt, pulling him closer and harder on me.

He smirked and licked my lips, a small yet innocent purr had escaped my lips. As I slighty opened my mouth and he entered, tongue prodding my own, smoothing and tangling itself in mine as we needed air. When we did let go, we turned since it got quiet, everyone else was staring.

Roxas gone red, Axel was muffling a laugh, while Sora had his hands over his mouth in shock and Riku was smiling in approval.

"Oh..god..." I turned away, feeling the heat from my cheeks rise, it got suddenly hot in the room. Demyx placed his hand on mine, as he moved closer, his other had tightly held on my waist as he pulled me closer to him. His chin had set itself on my shoulder, hot pants of breath touched my neck, bringing an odd shiver down my spine.

"Don't kiss him or anyone else ever.. please.." A low whimper escaped him, and I felt so bad for hurting him. How many times did I break his heart, but everytime I took him back and did it over again. I'm such a horrible person.

"I won't ever do that. And this time I promise," I whisper, staring in his blue eyes as he smiles back. I moved my arms around his neck, letting him hold me on his lap, I closed my eyes as I let his heartbeat soothe my nervous senses.

* * *

**[Roxas's POV.]**

I frowned at the sight with Demyx and Zexion, not out of anger or jealousy, but the way they were. Love. It was so beauitful that I don't think I deserve it at all.

"Hey, get out!" Axel said out loud, it was kinda blunt everyone glared at him. I kinda didn't mind though; if he went with them I could sleep.

But they all listened to him and left, Axel had shut and locked the door. Suddenly I wished I was still sleeping, he grinned when he turned around.

"Gotta talk Roxy," He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, I glared at the nickname but left it at that. He grabbed both of my hands which didn't seem unnatural for him to be so grabbing.

"What is it?" I wondered, tilting my head.

"I want you to get the fuck out of Zexions apartment, and come back to my place. Reno misses you, and I do too," He says very confidently, something inside was warm and I think those damn butterflies came back abruptly.

"One question: What does me living with you got anything to do with Reno?"

He shrugged and touched the strands of his hair. "Fine. I miss you," He grumbled impatiently, which I thought was adorable. Gosh just thinking of when we first met, that was some random thing I did. Kissing him out of no where, but the ways of my so-called nightmares- that were actually memories from my past life.

I didn't think I missed him that much; the first kiss proved something I guess.

I cared for him so much that with Zexion, Xion and Vanitas's help I hurt him so much. And my own nervous impulses had made the decision to move out, and at the moment in the hospital he was asking me to move in.

Did I want to move in?

I nod at him, which he doesn't get. "Yeah, I'll move back in."

And there's that smile, its warm and snarky-like. And thats what I admire the most, he has such a very mature but immature outlook of everything; and he can keep a fight, Axel... damn it.

"I love you," I think my entire face went red again, I felt the heat and I squirmed abit.

And when I said that Axel had leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. Was his lips always this damn hot? Before I wanted more he had pulled away, and when I looked back into his eyes I saw something of pure love.

"I love you to Roxas," The words were a very seductive purr, his eyes were this alluring suffocating creation and I enjoyed each bit, until I bit my lip too hard and I started to bleed.

He noticed and rubbed it a bit, licking his finger as he leaned in again until I quickly moved away, the nervousness was raging hard. He smiled and climbed more onto the bed, his hands had pinned my wrists down.

"Stop running and take it like man, you know I'm hot," He chuckled enthusiatically. I rolled my eyes at the statement. "Stop being conceided, it doesn't look good," I told him which he was confused but shrugged.

Moving his mouth on mine again. And I couldn't help but let out a little whine, as I felt him chuckle. All of a sudden his tongue was in my mouth, and I felt uncomfortable by the sudden intrusion.

"A-axel," I quickly let out a moan, he wouldn't stop feeling the top of my mouth and sides, but then tangled his own with mine. Then we let out for air, as he panted over me and I did under.

But the way he kissed me, was more like flames had engulfed my entire being, and it had jolted my heart more alive than I ever felt before. All I could think at that moment, was he was amazing.

Axel moved away a bit, as his hand stayed on my own.

"This time Rox, I'm not going to let you go." Axel said, and I knew he was telling me the truth. And for the first time for awhile, I smiled truly and gentle, nodding in return.

"I will never let you go either."

And as we looked in each others eyes, I think we were thinking the same thing, my right hand had intertwinted with his. Tightly holding on, our foreheads touched.

Our hearts had laced, and the beats rapidly increased. And when we opened our mouths, the words had finally escaped, they ment so much as our love intertwined.

"Forever in love."

~The end.

* * *

Author Notes:.

**There we go. Finally, I ended this. :D lol.**

**It might not be what others saw, but I liked it. :)**

**But to make it proper.**

They Lived Happily Ever After.

;]

Reviews** are appreciated since it is the last chapter. Thanks for those who read and reviewed. :)**

**Cya. :D**


	20. The real ending

When Roxas was discharged from the hospital, Axel was there. To drive him home, and things beyond their eyes have started to rapidly change in many different ways.

Sora, Riku and Kairi moved back to Destiny Islands, a place that was special to the three of them. Vanitas and Xion stayed here in Twilight Town, but Vanitas was always walking around looking sad, everyone knew he cared a lot about Kairi.

Larxene and Marluxia. A.K.A Sadism and Masochism, went back to Hollow Bastion, something about this place being boring. Demyx moved in with Zexion, and lately they haven't been around, which Xion says they like to sleep a lot.

Roxas has taken his things from Zexions home and back in Axel's apartment. Too bad Axel won't let Roxas have his own room, so Roxas sleeps in the same bed as Axel which they are both comfortable with. Roxas spoken to his dad who is stil in detox, he almost had a relapse but instantly thought of Roxas and went back.

Reno had come to visit frequently, and almost randomly at the wrong times.

"Finally moved in, I missed you soo much Roxas," Reno said hugging Roxas on the couch while Axel was making supper, but when he came back into the living room and saw that Reno was being cheeky; the two brother started to play fight, as Roxas walked into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and sighing.

The door opened and silently shut with the click of the door, but another which meant that he had locked the door. "Are you alright Roxas? I kicked that idiot out," Axel said as he fell onto the bed, making it shift.

Roxas turned to him and nodded. "I'm fine. Just needed time to lay down," Roxas muttered, stretching then curling up against Axel who held him close to his chest.

Roxas took in his boyfriends scent, the smell was intoxicting but very familiar. "Burnt wood, cinnnoman and apples.. weird scent Ax," Roxas chuckled, the words he had spoken months ago returned.

Axel made it obvious he took in Roxas's scent, humming pleasently. "Honey and something very delicious," Axel growled seductively, nipping on Roxas's spikes.

Roxas chuckled as he swatted Axel's face away from his hair, Axel licked his lips. "I'd rather have the treat not the sugar," Axel muttered as he leaned down and kissed Axels lips, but pulled away anxiously.

A smile came to the blondes lips, the feeling of anothers warmth was enough for him. And everything was perfect as he thought it would be, even through the lies and denials. Through he unending worth of lies and chaos, things turned peachy and ripe.

But he had his doubts, as he snuggled closer in Axels chest, hoping the red head would hold him closer and tighter; when his thought came into reality he asked a question.

"Do you think we'll be like this forever?"

The beats of Axels heart had sped up, Roxas closed his eyes and heard the answer to his question. "As long as we can keep this, then our love will be ours forever."

Roxas had fallen asleep and just one dream, one flashback of his past life as another Roxas. Came back in return to what his question and Axels answer ment.

_~Flashback.-_

_He ran out from the building as it was breaking apart, fire burned and licked the air enticingly. And when he was across a few blocks away, he stopped at that moment cause he had felt something strange over run his mind, his heart beated furiously then his own fear had._

_When he had turned around his eyes widened, mouth parted in a low gasp as he saw Axel standing by the broken building. Wearing a black cloak, almost skin tight but yet not, he had two shined red and silver weapons that looked like over sized gears in his hands._

_His entire body with the weapons were burning in flames as he smiled at him. "Come on Axel!" He called out to Axel, who shook his head, staring hard at the frightened blonde._

_The words that came to his mind, it opened like a fresh new memory, or new case of chocolate. Smooth and new, yet sad and creamy. _

_"Let's meet in the next life... partner," Axel had said, a wave of the weapon beakoned him to go onwards. The blonde with tears running down his face, black coil marked his flesh, as he nodded._

_When he had turned around and started to run, he hadn't seen Axel crying either. When Axel knew they were a far distance he had used a suicide tactic to destroy everything around him, so nothing else can harm anyone._

_While that happened, the boy was in the car staring at the flames of distruction, the blue skies with smears of clouds drifting in the air. It calmed his beating heart but yet hasn't calmed him completely as he uttered words that sent more than sadness could._

_"I won the battle but.. lost the war."_

_~End of Flashback-_

Roxas had jolted awake, noticing Axel was sleeping right next to him. The room was completely dark, he got up from the bed and walked towards the window, pulling the black curtain as he stared outside at the dark blue sky of shining diamonds known as stars.

They glittered furiously, his heart wouldn't stop beating as fast. He heard Axel stirring awake, the red head got up and came next to Roxas, both looking out.

"What you staring at?" Axel asked, sounding drowsy.

Roxas smiled as he stared outside, holding Axel hand.

"Something that will never end."

~The real ending.. D:

* * *

If you don't like it. I am seriously not going to make another fricken ending. or going to re-write. every damn ending needs to be cheesy sometimes... mine are just completely lame that I stick with it. :D

_Be happy its finally over_. :3

Peace out. If not.. check out my other stories...

I'll probably write more.. every week. Lol. weird...

A lot of reviews will make my day. :D Don't be rude and hurry up ahaha.

**Cyaaa!**


End file.
